Neko and the Watch
by CorruptHero
Summary: The least athletic, dumbest, laziest in his family Gumball Watterson suddenly feels like he has a purpose in life when he saves a strange creatures life. Formally named Gumball 10. I have fixed multiple things in the chapters mainly grammar and spelling errors my fault for starting this story from a tablet.
1. Neko and the watch

**(In no way do I own TAWOG or Ben10. If I owned TAWOG Gumball wouldn't have as many faults as the writers gave him. I feel like these fics do him Justice tho. Also I will not give Gumball all the og10 I'll give him 10 of my choice. He will get more over time. I decided to go back to look at this and saw so many spelling and grammar errors so i went back to fix them. It's more tolerable to read now)**

Gumball Watterson a 13-year-old cat/human hybrid was currently walking down the street depressed of recent events. Some would think someone died or his family hates him but it's the opposite the real reason is cause he feels like he doesn't belong. His 5 years old sister Anais rabbit/human hybrid is a genius and already shown she will be skipping a few more grades in the next couple years then go off to college. Darwin his 11 year best friend and adopted brother who is a fish/human hybrid no smarter then the blue haired cat boy is already the captain of the swimming team and along with Anais got a scholarship for his amazing swimming they only ask that he brings his grades up, ever since then Anais has been tutoring him. Nicole his mom also a cat she has a job at the Rainbow Factory and takes care of the 3 of them 4 if you include Richard who is also doing better despite being a fat lazy rabbit. And then there's Gumball you could say the black sheep of the family. He's known around Elmore for his constant screw ups, flooding the house, setting a swimming pool on fire, and having Larry quit his jobs several months ago. The high school would refuse him if they could they already made that abundantly clear due to his mischief.

"Why?" He mumbled arriving at the park to sit down. He balled up his fist and started crying. "My sister is a damn genius, my best friend is an athlete, my mom is a martial artist, and my dad is a fat lazy rabbit who only moves for food, hell he even graduated and did better than me." He punched the ground hurting his hand but was too depressed to notice.

"So why? Why am I always the butt of everyone's jokes? Why can't I do anything right?" His depression turned to anger as he got up and punched a tree damaging his hand even more.

-meanwhile in space-

A squid like creature was sitting in his chair as it was a thrown watching the monitor closely as he was attacking the ship that held what he deserves.

"Blast the ship down! And bring the Omnitrix to me!" He ordered several minions who started firing.

"Yes, Lord Vilgax!" They said making him laugh in amusement as his plan for universal conquest is about to be achieved. Unfortunately, it won't be now as his ship started to lose power.

"What's happening?"

"Lord Vilgax it seems the shields are down, and we just took a direct hit." A minion said Vilgax was not please and grabbed his head crushing it.

"I want the shields repaired immediately and for 3 of you to send some drones to retrieve my prize." He demanded as his minions got to work rerouting all power to the shields in hope that will help but were to slow as the ship holding the mysterious Omnitrix was shot down but not before it could fire another one at Vilgax.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" He yelled in pain the blast from the ship hit him taking a portion of his body.

-Back on Earth? Yeah let's go with earth-

Gumball has finally calmed down from punching the tree and saw his hand was broken and bleeding pretty bad.

"I should apologize to them." He said turning around heading home when his cat ears picked up a strange sound. His head shot back and saw a ship crash near if not in the Forest of Doom. Part of Gumball wanted to help them but the other was scared. Instead of deciding his instincts kicked in running to the ship to see if anyone was still alive.

"Oh man I'm so grounded." Gumball said wincing from his busted hand regretting taking his anger and depression out on that tree.

\- Watterson house-

"Has anyone seen Gumball?" Darwin asked his family like usual his mom was in the kitchen with Anais' and his father was watching the news.

"He's not asleep?" Anais asked over the last 6 months he's gotten better at lying to the point not even their mother can tell.

"No." Darwin said to his sister.

"I saw him outside about an hour ago he looked depressed." Richard said taking a bit of his pizza.

"Why didn't you say anything!?" Nicole yelled worried for her son. Like Anais she looks down on him cause of his lack of strength and intellect and is very ashamed to admit it nevertheless still loves him. "Kids get in the car we're going to find your brother! Richard which way did he go?" Darwin and Anais ran to the car quickly hoping to find Gumball before anything happens.

"I think I saw him headed towards the school." He lied not paying attention, he's not the smartest parent but knows when his kid needs time alone. He hoped luring her in the wrong direction would help.

"Thank you, Richard." She went to the car and started it up.

"So where are we going?" Anais asked half expecting her brother to be doing something stupid as usual.

"The school, your father said he saw your brother headed in that direction." Nicole said as she slammed the gas.

"Mrs. Mom slow down!" Darwin yelled

-Back to Gumball-

"Hello! Anyone here?" He yelled approaching the wrecked ship. He arrived and saw a small creature creature bleeding out not smart enough to notice he used his good hand to try to get him out. "Hey are you ok?" He asked trying to wake him up.

"Ugh." The creature groaned it sounded like an old man. The creature opened it's eyes and saw Gumball's worried face he was hoping not to get any innocent lives caught up in this. "Where am I?"

"You're in Elmore." Gumball answered then the creature remembered something and tried to get up only to fall.

"Boy listen to me. You need to run, if you stay here you'll only be putting your life in danger." His words hit Gumball hard.

"What are you talking about?" Gumball said hiding his anger from being told to run.

"All you need to know is that you have to run. I won't tell you again." He ordered the Neko who growled once again getting hit hard. He had a Shadow over his eyes the creature missed.

"An if I say n-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as 3 drones surrounded them aiming at the creature. Gumball's eyes widened seeing the drones. (Same ones Ben first encountered in episode 1) "What's going on?" He yelled as they aimed their guns at the due. Gumball grabbed the creature and made a break for it.

"I told you to run! Those drones Vilgax sent are after me, and with 1 foot in the grave they all but won." He said losing hope Gumball stared at the creature in his hand and ran. Then his expression changed as if he got an idea. "Boy I need you to take me back to my ship. I have an idea on how we can both get out of this." Personally he wasn't sure handing his creation over to a being with an inferior mind especially a child none the less was the brightest move but it was either him or Vilgax and right now he's going with the kid.

"But they'll kill us!" Gumball yelled glaring at him then realized something.

"Look kid." The Alien winced in pain then took a deep breath. "There are times when you need to be the hero and when you can't. Now tell me what's your choice?" He knows children of some species will go with being a hero.

"So if this works we'll get out of this alive?" Gumball asked the creature nodded with a weak smile. "Alright what do I need to do?"

"Inside my ship there's a device they are after I want you to get it before them and put it on." He bluntly said running out of time. Gumball didn't know how to work with a plan like that but knew he couldn't argue, but what was he talking about? Device?

"Alright, I'll do my best." Gumball ran back to the ship and to his luck the drones were blasting the rubble for the device. "Oh no."

"Kid you have to hurry. If they get it the universe is doomed." Gumball didn't waste a moment hearing that he ran forward to the rubble. The drones immediately took notice and switched their lasers to him he narrowly dodged each of them. There was a small opening in the rubble he was able to slide under to get some cover but who knows how long.

"Ok the device should be over there in that capsule." He said nearing death Gumball ran to it and before he asked how to open it, it opened on it's own revealing a watch with a green hourglass symbol. "That's it! That's the Omnitrix put it on and use it." Gumball reached his hand out to his surprise it jumped and latched onto his arm getting stuck.

"Press….the…butto..press dial" He slipped into unconscious but Gumball got the gist and pressed the button as the dial twisted and popped up. Instead of a hourglass symbol it now had icons of creatures he's never seen before and like he was told he pressed it. Something happened to him he felt his body change as he grew several feet and felt immense power coursing through him. When he was done his body was different instead of being a humanoid cat his body was plant like with an overall green and black colored body, mostly with a flame patterned head and root feet. His eyes are now oval shaped with points at each end. (SwampFire)

Gumball looked at his body now in shock that watch did this to him and he saw his hand was completely healed. He looked down at the creature and got an idea, while he had no idea what he was doing he decided to try something out and put his hand on the creature wanting to heal him and it worked he felt vines leave his hand and seal up the creatures wounds. Gumball picked him up and broke out of the rubble only to be greeted by several drones.

"Is this what your looking for?" Gumball said pointing at his chest at the Omnitrix symbol as thought they started shooting him. "Hey come on! There's a guy attached to this!" He jumped dodging one and punching one of them destroying it. "This is fun, kinda makes up for earlier." He grinned running up to a tree lifting it up with both hands. He swung it but one of the drones blasted it to pieces while the other rammed into Gumball sending him flying.

"Ow." He groaned getting up seeing as the creature was gone. He looked around and saw he saw back at the ship and the drones were flying towards him he got scared and held his hands out shooting fire. Destroying them and causing a forest fire. "Crap crap crap crap crap." He didn't know what to do so he picked up the alien and made a break for it before he left the forest the Omnitrix timed out turning him back to normal in a red flash. The flash woke the alien up with a grunt.

"Your ok." Gumball smiled and realized something he held out his hand with the Omnitrix. "Guess your gonna want this back huh?"

"Not yet. I want you to clean up your mess then we'll talk." He said pointing at the fire the creature was doing something to the Omnitrix making it glow green again as he pressed the dial transforming Gumball again. This time he seemed to a creature made of red armor but he felt something inside something wet. Water?

"What I turned you into are known as the Orishan. They have Hydrokinesis perfect for putting out a forest fire." He said looking up at the confused transformed teen then pinched his temples. He had to dumb it down a lot. "You shoot water now go put out that fire then come back!" He ordered as Gumball ran back into the forest spraying water everywhere making the fire die down slowly.

-At Elmore jr. High-

Nicole, Anais, and Darwin were searching the school grounds for the depressed Gumball.

"Gumball!" Darwin and Anais yelled hoping he was ok. Their mother was not taking this goose chase well though. At this point she knew Richard tricked her as well as angering her.

"Kids get back in the car we're driving around town to find your brother and when we find him he's grounded for making me worry." Nicole growled grabbing her kids and dragging them to the car throwing them.

"So where first?" Darwin asked Anais looked out her window and saw smoke she raised an eyebrow and put 2 and 2 together.

"Maybe where the fire is, it's the best we got." Anais suggested pointing out the window. Nicole saw this and did a U-turn towards the park.

-Back with Gumball-

"Ok I think that's the last of it." He said running back to the creature who was waiting for him with a serious look on his face. He hit the dial on his chest reverting him back to Gumball and removed the Omnitrix. He looked up at the Neko and saw he was depressed.

"Kid don't be like that, this was never meant to be used by anyone. The fact I trusted you enough to help me says a lot." He said to Gumball who smiled a bit. "Despite your primitive intellect you were able to utilize the Omnitrix very well for the first time and quickly adapt to the forms you took and for that I thank you."

"Can I ask a few things?"

"I suppose so I don't really have a ship right now and need to wait for transport."

"Your name you never told me it." Gumball said looking at him.

"That is true, my name is Azmuth I'm the head thinker of the Galvan race and smartest being in 5 galaxies."

"My names Gumball Watterson, it's an honor to meet you Azmuth. Is head thinker like leader or something? I've never heard of it?" Gumball told him

"Well yes that's exactly what it is, as to why you've never heard of it is cause I'm not from your planet I'm from the planet Glavin Prime. The 2 forms you took are also from other planets aliens if you will." Gumball was keeping up with Azmuth so far.

"Why would you make a weapon that no one was meant to use?"

"I had different plans for it, my original plan was for it to be used for peace but word got out about it and when I went to get a DNA sample for the Omnitrix I was ambushed by Vilgax." Azmuth answered his question

"Who's Vilgax?"

"Vilgax is a warlord, conqueror, and extremely dangerous his goal is to control the universe and with the Omnitrix it would only be a matter of time til he did so." Azmuth looked up at Gumball with a genuine smile. "Today it was you who prevented Vilgax from getting it, and to that you should be proud. Now my turn to ask some questions. Why were you so depressed when I removed the Omnitrix? You knew it would happen yet you were upset."

"When I used it, it felt like I mattered. My family I'm least athletic one, the dumbest, second laziness, even a coward. With the Omnitrix I could do things I couldn't do before and feel proud of myself even if I never told them. I could stop being a coward even if it was for a short time and protect those who need help." Gumball answered truthfully

"And they look down on you at times?" Gumball nodded Azmuth got an idea

"Ki..no Gumball I'm unable to keep protecting the Omnitrix. And after seeing your actions back there I want you to hold on to it and do what's right." Gumball hesitantly reached out for it but Azmuth pulled it away. "Now listen if you go against what I'm asking of you I will come back and remove it and find someone more capable. I don't care if you have fun with it once in a awhile as long as you don't do anything stupid or hurt innocent people." He held it out again and Gumball grabbed it and put it on his wrist. He put his sweater sleeves over it so no one sees it.

"What happens if my family tries to take it?" Gumball asked

"It's attached to you and won't come off unless you have the code."

"Gumball!" A voice yelled sending chills down Gumball's spine.

"Relax kid I'll smooth it over for you, it's the least I can do." Azmuth said as Gumball's family came over.

"Gumball Tristopher Watterson you are in so much trouble!" Nicole yelled yelling at her son who was quivering. Anais and Darwin however gave him a hug since they were worried.

"Sorry Mom I just needed some time to think an…" Gumball was cut off by his sister

"So you set the forest on fire!?" She yelled Azmuth cleared his throat getting their attention.

"If I may." He said getting the Watterson attention.

"And you are?" Nicole demanded

"My names Azmuth and I should say your son has done something unbelievable he both saved my life despite what I told him to do and put out the fire assassins tried to kill me with. If anything, your son saved a very important life this day and you should be proud." He grinned

"Gumball did that?" Nicole said shocked then hugged her son while Anais eyed Azmuth to see if he was telling the truth.

"What are you?"

"Perhaps my young friend can tell you." He said as he vanished into thin air.

"He's the leader of his species and the smartest being in 5 galaxies." Gumball said giving the short version. "He makes Anais look like me."

"Gumball while I don't approve of the dangerous stunt you did today nevertheless I'm proud of you. But your still grounded for sneaking out." Nicole said as she, Gumball, Darwin, and Anais got into the car and went home.

Once they arrived home Nicole immediately yelled at Richard for lying then grounded Gumball for a week. It was thanks to Azmuth it was shortened. Disappointed Gumball walked up to his room wanting to get some sleep and decided to check out the Omnitrix in the morning.

'Maybe I should name these forms. Yeah I'll name the first guy SwampFire and the other WaterHazard.' He grinned ready to be a hero.

-the next morning-

"Kids wake up and get ready for school!" Nicole yelled from the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Morning Gumball, Darwin." Anais said rubbing her eyes yawning

"Morning sis." Darwin said getting it of the fishbowl.

"Yeah morning." He said jumping off the top bunk with a thud.

Darwin and Anais went ahead of Gumball and headed downstairs to get some food while Gumball figured it was a good time to see what kind of Aliens he had. He went through the dial and saw he had a total of 10 at first he was starting to doubt Azmuth then figured if he did good he'll get more aliens in the future. He decided to stop messing with the Omnitrix and get ready for school he out on a pair of jeans and a red shirt with his favorite sweater over it.

He ran downstairs to eat some breakfast with his family then run back upstairs to grab his bookbag. He got an idea to test them out but with his family around he doesn't want them to know especially with Vilgax searching for the watch.

"Gumball the bus is almost here!" His fish brother yelled the Neko ran downstairs tripping and falling on his face at the door. He got up and ran to the bus stop where he saw some of his friends and family.

"Hey Gumball, did you hear about the fire in the Forest of Doom last night?" Penny asked she was a yellow skinned fairy girl with the ability to shapeshift into anything although it can be hard to control.

"Yeah I was actually there at the time thinking." He said laughing remembering how he broke his hand.

"Really? Was anyone hurt?" A white ghost girl and one of Gumball's best friends Carrie asked

"Thankfully no. There was someone that was stuck but I managed to save him." Gumball said in a cocky tone.

"Yeah right you probably screwed up and the fire department had to save your ass." A rainbow haired jerk said making Gumball consider using SwampFire on him.

"Shut it Tobias we were there and he did save someone." Darwin said backing Gumball up

"Whatever, hey Penny want to join me for lunch today?" Tobias said flirting with Penny who wasn't interested.

"I'm not interested Tobias and I'm still dating Gumball." She said glaring at the Rainbow haired boy making the Neko laugh.

"Watterson." He grit his teeth as the bus arrived everyone but Gumball got on.

"Hey Gumball, you getting on?" Rocky asked Gumball waved his hand

"No thanks I think I'll walk today." Gumball said as he started walking

"Don't blame us when your late!" Anais said as the bus passed him, once the bus was out of site he jumped into a bush and decided to try out a new alien. Hopefully he has someone fast.

He pressed the button as the dial popped up revealing a set of Aliens after turning the dial a few times he found one he might like. He slammed the dial has a bright green flash surrounded him.

"Woah. This is kinda cool." Kineceleran said looking at his body. It resembled a semi- armored Velociraptor. He has black wheels on his feet and wears a helmet with a visor. "Hope these wheels aren't for show!" He said as his visor covered his face and spend towards the school.

"This is awesome!" He yelled gaining on the bus and got an idea. He found the window Tobias was sitting at and tapped it scarring him as he watched Gumball speed past the bus.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Tobias yelled in both confusion and fear.

"What's it this time?" Masami asked

"I don't know I just saw this thing running faster then the bus! It…it just tapped my window and ran past it like it was nothing!" He yelled getting everyone's attention

"Impossible there's nothing in Elmore that can outrun a vehicle." Anais informed the rich boy then she heard a tap on her window she looked out and saw Gumball in his alien form. Darwin sitting next to her saw it to both siblings were shocked at this as he sped off.

"Tobias I'm sorry for doubting you." She said shocked

"That was awesome. I got it I'll call this form XL….Oof!" He crashed into a moving car landing on the windshield of another. Gumball shook his head looked up and saw this driver was not alone and had a friend with him getting chased by the cops.

"No one runs me over and gets away with it." He changed course and decided to help out the cops. He reached the car and looked in the back to see several bags of money no doubt stolen. He punched the window earning a scream from the one he was grabbing while the other pulled out a gun to shoot him. Gumball dodged it with his super speed.

"Watch where your shooting that thing!" He decided to go after the driver this time and pull him out before he tried anything and ran to the other one while the car was out of control.

Once he got both criminals the cops stopped in front of him with their guns up.

"Drop the criminals and put your claws up!" One of them said to Gumball who put his visor back on and ran to the car to try to stop it, the cops attempted to chase him but to no avail when they got their he was already gone and there were no casualties. "What the?"

Gumball was once again speeding to school with who knows how long until the Omnitrix timed out. He just hoped no one will see him change back. He looked around and noticed not a single student has arrived yet so he hid behind a bush as the Omnitrix flashed red timing out and on cue Rocky's bus arrived.

"Hey guys!" Gumball yelled running over to them

"No way." She mumbled seeing as her older brother is already here. She didn't expect him to arrive for well ever giving as he can't perform a simple task at times.

"How did you get here before the bus?" Penny asked

"I took a few short cuts." Gumball liked as they walked into school laughing.

'Oh yeah definitely XLR8' The Neko said looking at his wrist where he had the Omnitrix covered.

"Hey, Gumball, there was this creature messing with Anais, Tobias, and I. He looked like a monster." Darwin said to his older brother

"It was probably an alien like Azmuth is." Gumball whispered to him. Darwin nodded and walked to class with Gumball.

-Vilgax's ship-

Vilgax now under life support healing after Azmuth attacked him when the shields were down. He was still conscious and infuriated.

"What do you mean they failed to retrieve the Omnitrix!" Vilgax yelled from the tank he was in, if he could kill this minion he would.

"Yes, sir but that's not all Azmuth seemed to have left the planet sometime last night but our scanners showed the Omnitrix activated this morning." The minion said in fear

"So, the Galvan found a worthy user for the Omnitrix. Where do the scanners say it was activated?"

"In a place called Elmore, as for who has it we are still working on it."

"Send one of my larger drones down to retrieve it. We must be dealing with a capable fighter for him to have destroyed a few sentry drones." He laughed accepting the challenge as the minion went and sent said drone to the last known location the Omnitrix was last activated.

-Elmore jr high-

Gumball yawned during Ms. Simian's lesson; he didn't really care barely any of it was actual teaching while the rest is saying how wrong the textbook is because she lived through it.

"And that class is why the textbooks are a worthless pile of words that have no proof any of these events happened." Simian said eying the class then found Gumball.

"Watterson!"

"Here!" He yelled startled at hearing his name again.

"Yes, I'm painfully aware now would you tell the class what happened during the war of 1812?" She smirked getting ready to insult the idiot cat.

"Sure, well as we all know females have this thing called periods well during the war that's what Simian had experienced for her first time. My dad told me that a woman goes through mood swings or something so that might also explain Simian's attitude towards everyone that's not Principal Brown since she always get that D." Gumball joked getting a few laughs. "He also said when a woman is going through this either lock them in a basement or lock yourself in a basement."

"Watterson! Do you want detention!?" Simian roared

"Yes!"

"To bad now do your work!" She yelled not realizing what happened as everyone was now laughing.

The rest of class went by smoothly for them and Gumball kept his mouth shut since he was out of jokes. The bell rung as they walked out upon leaving the room Gumball let out a laugh he was holding in there, Penny and Carrie walked up to the Duo smiling. They laughed together for a bit while walking to their next class which was gym.

Today Coach had them do weight training which half the glass groaned over.

"Again, didn't we do this yesterday?" Gumball whined

"Yeah, from what we heard Jamie asked Coach to change the unit to weight training so she can show off." Penny said not thrilled either. The same could be said for Darwin and Carrie.

"Let's just embarrass ourselves and get this over with." Carrie said knowing she won't be able to get a grip on the weights. The group walked into the weight training room where of course weights were placed around from 1lb to 500lb.

"Alright class I want everyone to try to lift 200lbs if you can't you fail. Jamie your up first followed by Tobias, Joe, Gumball, Carrie, Penny, Tina, Darwin, and Clayton." Coach said watching her daughter put 200lbs and did 5 reps before stopping. Clearly not as strong as she thought.

Everyone else tried to lift it as well. Tobias, Gumball, Joe, and Darwin almost suffocated when it dropped on them, Penny used her shapeshifting and still couldn't, Carrie couldn't get a grip on it as her hand kept phasing through, Rocky is still trying to reattach Clayton's arm which fell off lucky he's made of clay, Tina did just as well as Jamie.

"That sucked." Gumball said rubbing his sore neck from when the weight fell. He should have just ran and avoided this but that wouldn't stop the laughing. Penny was getting the worst of it since her shapeshifting didn't help in the slightest.

"No kidding." Darwin told him

-Vilgax's ship-

"Lord Vilgax it arrived where we suspect the Omnitrix wielder to be." A minion inform the deformed Conqueror.

"Soon the Omnitrix will be mine." Vilgax said laughing

-Elmore jr. High-

A giant robot crashed into the gymnasium shocking everyone but Gumball who grit his teeth but also thankful he doesn't have to continue Gym class. But now he had a bigger question how is he going to get out and use the Omnitrix while the Drone was blasting everything.

"Vilgax." He muttered

"Who?" Penny and Darwin asked looking confused

"Uhhh nothing I gotta use the bathroom." He said trying to leave but a laser stopped him and scanned him. He hoped as long as his sweater covered the Omnitrix it couldn't be found. Maybe he could use that to save everyone.

"Hey ugly! Your mom's a toaster!" Gumall yelled trying to get it's attention to no avail.

"Gumball are you trying to get yourself killed!?" Carrie yelled Gumball ignored her as he threw some debris at the drone making it turn around. "Now for step 2 of my master plan. Run!" He said running with the drone chasing after him. He had to get a distance from the class so he can transform and beat this scrap heap.

"Gumball are you insane!?" Darwin yelled running up to Gumball with his friends close by.

"Guys you can't be here." He told them

"Why so you can kill yourself!?" Penny was next

"No cause I have a plan to beat this thing I just need to lure it away from the school!" Gumball told his girlfriend as they dodge another laser this one put a hole in the wall which Gumball jumped out the whole uncovering the Omnitrix.

"Where did you get that watch?" Darwin asked suspiciously eying his brother.

"I'll explain later first I gotta take this down." He pressed the button and slammed the core transforming in a bright green flash.

"SwampFire!" He yelled when the light faded then smirked. "That was fun." He looked down at his friends who were shocked at this. "I'll explain everything later just keep this a secret." SwampFire said igniting his hands throwing 2 fire balls at the Drone barely doing any damage.

"Should have gone with someone else." He grunted taking a hit from the drone followed by a laser taking his arm and head.

"Gumball!" They yelled seeing him missing his right arm and head but they didn't expect him to regenerate.

"Ouch." He grunted and felt something in his hands he looked in it and saw seeds. "That's right SwampFire is a plant so of course but what do I do with these." He muttered before taking another hit from the drone.

"Hey I wasn't paying attention!" He said then threw the seeds at it causing them to break open and over the drone in thick vines trapping. Gumball seeing his chance ran up and punched the drone several times before it managed to get free but it was greatly damaged now. It tried aiming at SwampFire again only for it's arm or be ripped off by the transformed teen. "Batter up!" SwampFire yelled swinging the arm at the drone destroying it.

"Gumball what happened to you!" Darwin asked

"I'll tell you in a minute cause I still need to wait for this to time out." SwampFire told him as the Omnitrix started flashing red turning Gumball back to normal.

"Ok good other then you 3 no one saw that." He smiled sitting on part of the Drone. "Not even a day and I blow it."

"Ok what just happened?" Carrie was first to asked in compete shock

"Guess I should start with last night." Gumball said telling the truth about what happened even why he left and how Azmuth is trusting him right now. "And that's pretty much it."

"So that was you Anais and I saw tapping on our window?" Darwin asked

"Yeah I call that form XLR8." Gumball said grinning

"Accelerate?" Penny asked Gumball shook his head.

"No X-L-R-8." He spelled it out for her.

"Can I try it out sometimes?" Darwin asked his brother who shook his head.

"But why?" He was disappointed at hearing this

"Azmuth told me it's attached to me now. Watch." He said pulling it several different ways to no avail. "It's stuck he told me I needed a code or something."

"Was that also you that set the Forest of Doom on fire?" She asked

"To be fair I'm still getting the hang of these aliens and I put the fire out afterwards." He grunted putting his sleeve over the Omnitrix. "Just don't tell anyone about the Omnitrix who knows what would happen."

The 3 of them looked at each other and nodded then turned to Gumball who waited for an answer. "Fine but from now on your taking us with you." Darwin told his brother

"What? No way!" Gumball yelled at them

"If the Omnitrix times out you're going to need some help dealing with the bad guys right and last I checked you can't handle yourself in a fight." Penny told him

"That hurt more then the drone. But you have a point, so I guess where a team now. But if Vilgax comes you stay out of it." Gumball told them and to his surprise they agreed none of them wanted to fight a man that conquerors planets for a living.

They headed back to class, to their surprise the police showed up and the evacuated the school.

"That explains why no one saw me fight the drone." Gumball said laughing

"Gumball! Darwin!" Nicole and Anais yelled running to the 2 boys. The Neko laughed and told them what happened minus leaving out that he was the alien that fought.

"Really an alien fought and beat the robot?" Anais asked hoping to find these aliens soon and learn more about them. "Did you see which way it went?" Both boys shook their head disappointing the 5-year-old.

Nicole drove them home so they can get some well needed relaxation after a giant robot attack.

-Vilgax's ship-

"Umm Lord Vilgax it seems the Omnitrix wielder destroyed the drone." The minion said angering the squid.

Known aliens in Omnitrix

SwampFire

Water Hazard

XLR8


	2. Robo Sis

**(I liked back in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien when Ben yelled his alien's names when transforming so I'll have Gumball do that as well. Vilgax won't be doing anything for a while, after this chapter but there will be OC villains. Maybe. I don't know but I do know that this chapter is not as good as the first and like I said before if you don't like it leave. The exit button is right there.)**

A month has passed since Vilgax sent his robot to attack the school, no after Gumball. Since then he's been able to keep his secret with the help of his friends he's been able to fight crime and help people out more with the Omnitrix. That hasn't stopped a certain alien determined to use the Omnitrix for his selfish gains.

"Lord Vilgax, the bounty Hunter you requested for agreed to your terms and said he'll arrive in a week." The minion stated, Vilgax despite having one eye glared at the robot intensely.

"Your said bounty hunter, inquiring only one. I requested all 3 of them to obtain the Omnitrix."

"Ye…s Lord Vilgax. Only SevenSeven accepted the deal while SixSix and EightEight want to retrieve it for themselves." The minion explained, Vilgax swore to kill the 2 of them and the minion telling him this once he healed.

"Are the drones ready?"

"No sir, they still need a few more adjustments before sending them to the field." Vilgax thought for a minute and got an idea. His drones have an adapting feature so they could easily merge with any living organism that Vilgax will have full control of.

"Send it out to the location the Omnitrix has been in." As he said that a view of Elmore appeared on the computer screen behind him. "If this warrior is so keen on protecting these creatures, then I must know how he will react when one of them is under my control."

"Right away sir!" The minion said leaving.

"This time the Omnitrix will be mine." The squid laughed evilly

-Elmore jr high-

"Now tomorrow is a field trip to the Rainbow Factory, I trust everyone got their permission slips filled out." Principal Brown told the class who all said yes in response. "Excellent well I should let you all get back to class." And with that he left leaving Ms. Simian in charge who grinned evilly towards Gumball and Darwin. The class was as hard as ever on both boys since she hates their guts but the work was easier, Penny has been tutoring Gumball 4 days a week. During those days she either helps him with school or his fitness.

Once the bell rang the boys bolted out of class and to the cafeteria before Tobias got there. "Coast clear?" Gumball asked, he definitely didn't want to run into Tobias since he always bugs the neko about Penny to the point Gumball wishes he could punch him in the nose and shut him up.

"Yeah we're the first ones here." Darwin responded as they both walked in.

"Yo Rocky!" Gumball called over to the lovable orange puppet man.

"Hey Gumball and Darwin what's up?" He asked putting food on their tray.

"Your parents tried to call the cops on Gumball again yesterday." Darwin answered

"Seriously? I wasn't even home yesterday or near Mr. Robinson." Gumball told him

"Yeah sorry don't take it personal but he can't stand most people. That's why he and mom got me an apartment as soon as possible."

"Wow. Anyway, Rocky see ya later." They said walking to their usual table to eat.

"Hey guys." Carrie said floating over to them with Penny not far behind.

"Hey." Gumball says then sees Darwin kiss Carrie. "Yeah I still don't see how that's possible."

"It might have something to do with her father being alive when him and her mother...you know." Darwin told him

"Ohh right. Out of everything I forgot I wish those days would stay forgotten." Gumball said uncomfortably talking about when him and Darwin got the talk and when Carrie's father died.

"Well not everything can be forgotten." Penny said finally after getting her lunch.

"Have you met Gumball. Anais once wanted to be dumb so we cut open Gumball's head only to see his brain was dancing. Surprisingly there was no blood." Darwin mentioned

"Clearly there's alo-" She was interrupted by a crash down the street. A normal crash wouldn't have gotten much attention but this one demolished a donut shop and was loud enough to get the attention from everyone in the cafeteria.

"Looks like lunch is over." Gumball said going through the Omnitrix to decide on a form, lucky for him everyone ran to the door to see what that was. He slammed on the core and felt his body change in a flash. His body was suddenly wrapped in bandages with a black and gold pharaoh head-dress on his head.

"Snare-Oh!" He yelled then snapped out of it and realized he didn't the right form. "Dang it I was going for BrainStorm." He said using his bandages to get outside through the window. Once he was across the street unfortunately still not on the ground he was kindly greeted with a cannon to the face. He had no time to dodge the laser as it engulfed most of his body but the bandages quickly fixed that. "Hey that hurt!" He called out and use his left hand to wrap up the cannon while the right to grab the leg. Knowing he wasn't strong enough to get it to blast itself he retracted his right arm pulling him towards it along with the cannon while it was charging up a bigger blast. Once the drone fired it blew off its legs causing it to fall on its back taking what's left of the block.

"And that's why you shouldn't mess with-gac." The drone having one arm left smashed him away while he was talking.

"Can no one finish their sentence today?" Gumball asked only to see the drone hovering over him. "Guess not." He tried getting away but he wasn't fast enough and the drone dropped on top of him.

"Ok that hurts." He said getting out from under the drone and reforming. Once he turned around he dug his bandages into the head to destroy the mainframe or whatever it was called shutting it down. "This is why I wanted BrainStorm." He said struggling to stand up and walk away. Darwin, Penny, and Carrie were about to run across the street to grab him until he was hit by another car.

(30 minutes later)

It's been half an hour since he was hit by the car and they were worried and while they wanted to go they couldn't. Principal Brown was watching them right now since the drone appeared and Gumball disappeared. They wished they could help during school hours but they couldn't and unlike Gumball they can't completely disguise themselves. Not even Penny can since she always has her antlers.

"Alright class usually right now it would be Watterson's turn but since he's gone we'll skip him and next is Watterson." She looked at Darwin with her usual frown. At least he's better at running laps then Gumball. He walked up to the line and started. While he was running the door swung open to reveal a slightly barbecued Gumball who was not happy. His left arm looks like someone set it on fire while his body was dragged down the street it didn't help that his limping body was being dragged through the gym and very few people noticed.

"Gumball!" Penny yelled grabbing him.

"Ouch." He groaned

"Watterson your late! Where have you been!?" Coach Russo demanded staring at the charred neko who returned the stare with a glare.

"In a car radiator, dragged across the highway for 30 miles, then finally got the idiot driving to turn off his Bieber music to pull me the hell out." He responded

"What were you doing in there anyway?" Tobias stupidly asked

"Trying not to die. And thanks to that I probably have several different types of skin cancer." Yup he wasn't in a good mood and clearly this made him forget to transform into something that could heal him.

"Watterson principal's office now!" Russo yelled Gumball sighed leaving.

While Gumball was walking to Brown's office a pink rabbit was curious about the robot that was outside the school and decided to check it out. What she saw was astounding, this advanced tech she never seen anything like it.

"This is amazing. Maybe I can use the remains of this robot to end global warming, stop wars, even find a way to help disabled people." The 5-year old said out loud as she went through it unbeknownst of the danger behind her.

"Maybe even get my family out of debt and convince the schools to accept Gum-Ouch." Something attached itself to her neck and wouldn't let go. She tried to pull it out of her neck but to no avail more cords shot out of it and grabbed her while some took pieces from the drone and attached them to her.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" The child screamed but it was no use no one would hear her and she felt her sense of will fading. Once it ended she felt different but not in a good way. She wanted to cry but she had no tears left to shed. She looked at her body and saw it was completely different she wasn't a bunny anymore.

"What happened to me?" She whimpered

"You shall work for me now." A voice in her head commanded, she looked around and saw nothing then everything went black and she saw who was talking to her. From what she could tell it was a squid of some sort.

"What makes you say that!?" She yelled trying to be brave but Vilgax could sense her fear he reaped it.

"Because I own you. Who do you think sent that drone to your planet? Me all for one purpose and that purpose is the Omnitrix. Something you will retrieve for me unless you prefer death." He warned her even though he hasn't done anything to her yet she felt he could and that's what scared her. "No comment? No false bravery?"

"What's the Omnitrix?" She asked

"The Omnitrix is the most powerful weapon in the universe capable of turning it's wielder into any race that exist throughout the universe. Just like those so-called heroes that's been in your town lately all have been one being trusted by Azmuth to wield it." There's only one person she can think of who has it now after hearing Azmuth.

"I think I know who has it."

"Excellent." Once the transmission ended she checked her body again to see if it was all real and to her dismay it was.

"Gumball." She mumbled her brother's name wanting to cry and have him save her. "Please help me." She flew off before anyone saw her going home to wait for Gumball.

(Back in Principal Brown's office)

Nicole showed up and was now yelling at Gumball for cutting class and even though he told the truth no one is believing him. Maybe cause anyone else would be dead.

"Come on Mom! You have to believe me! I was hit and dragged by a car! Why would I lie about this?" He begged her. She looked at him incredibly as he said that. "Look I know I'm not going to get far like Anais or Darwin but I have been bringing my grades up. They aren't A's but they aren't F's." He showed his last test scores to his mother and she was shocked.

"But...but how?" She never expected this from Gumball, he was mentally challenged like his father. Yet here she was staring at his work while it wasn't an A like he said it was still passing and easily a great improvement.

"I been going over Penny's a lot and meeting her at the library to study. I also promised not to escape from school anymore. But this time there was a robot attack and I was knocked outside and hit by a car. There's no way I would have made it back in time since it took so long for the guy to even notice me." Nicole immediately calmed down, after actually listening to him she can't really be mad.

"Ahem." The nekos look at Brown seeing as he has something to say. "While what Gumball did was not intentional he did miss a period and a half, talked back to a teacher when asked where he was, and came back barely clothed."

"I was stuck in the radiator! Of course, something got burned be happy it was my cloths!" He yelled at the Principal but Nicole grabbed his shoulder and picked him up off the chair and on the floor.

"Now Gumball sweetly let the adults discuss your punishment." She opens her purse and took out a spare set of cloths for Gumball. "Oh, and put these on before returning to class." She put the cloths in his hands and pushed him out the door before locking it. He didn't get far before he heard screams came from the office. He walked into the restroom to get changed.

"I almost feel sorry for him." He said putting on his pants and sweater and fixing his hair and ears so there's no grease or anything from the car. He sighed happy there was no permanent damage. "Alright time to go back to class." Hoping this day would finally return to normal. And it did he walked in and while he got stares it wasn't because he was naked this time or run over. It was cause he's late and its Simian's class.

"Watterson! Late!" She pointed to his seat as if commanding him to sit.

"Alright, also you might want to call an ambulance." He suggested confusing everyone.

"Oh, and why is that?" She sneered glaring at him.

"Well I guess cause my mom is having a nice conversation with Principal Brown. I even heard screaming." As soon as he said that she ran out the room. Not even a minute later the intercom was turned on.

"SAY IT! SAY IT!" He heard his mother scream over it.

"Gumball Watterson is exempt from any future suspensions and expulsions." He cried as he said that causing some to laugh and some to feel sorry. "There I said it please put my spine back."

"Nigel!" They heard Simian scream only to hear several crashes and a screaming ape.

"So, who's going to call an ambulance?" Tina asked while everyone just sat there listening to Nicole beat the ever-loving shit out of Simian over the intercom.

"Eh whatever Simian is gone and it's the last period of the day. Later losers!" Tobias said leaving with Joe behind him.

"I would call but I let the finger print guy have my phone." Alan said not surprising anyone. The balloon is just too nice for his own good.

"Small probably already called." Jamie shrugged. "Let's go Tina." She called to her friend who got up and left with her.

The beating lasted through the last bell for everyone to get out but everyone in Simian's class was already long gone. Penny and Carrie went ahead while Gumball and Darwin stayed behind to wait for Anais.

"Hey Bobert!" Gumball called out to his robot friend.

"Greetings Gumball, Darwin."

"Have you seen Anais? Or does she have a club we don't remember?" Darwin asked him

"Negative, I did however see her look at the robot from earlier but that was it. Apologize if I can't help more." Bobert said then left.

"Come on Dar, she might already be home."

"Hey Gumball ever since you got the Omnitrix. Have you noticed you changed?" He asked his cat brother, who was confused by this.

"How?"

"Well before you wouldn't bother doing anything in school or involving school, you were a complete coward, a lot dumber then you are now, and depressed." Gumball didn't realize it before but he was right.

"I'm still scared, and any common sense I have I throw out while fighting. If I didn't I would probably be wetting myself at the sight of those lasers." He said

"Your sudden intelligence?"

"BrainStorm."

"Well besides all of that it's nice to see your still you." He said as the approached their house.

"Hey Gumball where's your mom?" Richard asked

"She got into a disagreement with the Principal and Simian so probably with the police for a few hours." Gumball told his father walking up the stairs.

"Alright well if you need anything ask Anais!" He shouted as Gumball and Darwin entered their room to see Anais with one of his old hoodies from when he was her age. While he couldn't see her face, it was mostly the size that gave her away.

"Hey Anais what are you doing in here?" He asked her but she didn't respond. He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump. But instead of looking up she suddenly had one of those lasers come out of her shoulder.

"Help me." She mumbled before it fired Gumball immediately slammed his hand on the Omnitrix causing him to be engulfed in green light. His body changed into a crab while his hands changed into pincers.

"BrainStorm!" He called out not wasting anytime he used his electrokinesis to shield himself.

"Did someone shout brain smooth!?" Richard called from downstairs. Gumball and Anais look at Darwin wanting him to answer.

"No! It was just something from a video game were playing." Darwin lied and once that was done Gumball glared at Anais.

"Who are you!?" He demanded

"So, I was right you do have the Omnitrix." She said as she charged after him and grabbed one of his legs before then throwing him out the window and firing missiles at him.

"I have no control of what I'm doing." She said again Gumball didn't understand what she was talking about or care. He also didn't think this was Anais nor have they seen her take the hoodie off yet.

"Listen here you impostor. You still have not answered my question to which who you are." He said sending a blast of lightning at her head to see her face but she dodged it.

"Big brother." She mumbled again, her body wouldn't stop moving and firing shot after shot at him. She was happy to see he wasn't dead but hurt when he shot more electricity and burned the hood clean off her head.

"Anais!?" He shouted now that he looked at her she looked like one of Vilgax's drones that he keeps sending. "Is it possible one of them merged with her while she was looking at it. If so then that would mean she's not doing this of her own free will." This thought however caused him to let his guard down and hit by a laser sending him into a land post.

He used his electrokinesis to levitate and lift the landpost. He knew if he were to help her he'd have to hurt her. He swung it at the incoming 5-year old and sent her to the ground. No later she got up with minor injuries and aimed her laser at him. "Anais stop it!" He shouts but this time she didn't say a word.

"I'll save you I promise." Seeing her fire at him he got out of the way and sent more at her this time to her chest. This seemed to work Anais stood there motionless for a moment giving him time to attack. He couldn't destroy her only incapacitate. He sent a large surge towards her head but she recovered before it hit and grabbed him by the claws. This didn't stop him he tried again and saw something.

You're the one with the Omnitrix?" The creature said to the Cerebrocrustacean. Gumball glared at him and released as much electricity as possible to cut him off from Anais.

"And I assume your Vilgax?" He asked

"So that it the one Azmuth entrusted the most power weapon to is nothing more than a boy. And what makes this better is your forced to fight your own family right now." He laughed

"Laugh it up all you want! Try to kill me, take the Omnitrix, I don't care but leave my family out of this." He demanded releasing all his electricity to kick Vilgax out of Anais' head. "And get out of my sister!" He screamed, this shocked Vilgax he didn't expect the boy to utilize a Cerebrocrustacean like this. But it didn't matter what he did was permanent and nothing will be able to reverse it.

Not long after the Omnitrix timed out and he was forced out of her head. Hopefully Vilgax was to. He looked around to see they traveled a distance during their fight and then again at Anais who was still a robot in his arms. "Anais wake up." She opened her eyes to see her brother and the voice is gone.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She cried she has never been so scared in her life and wouldn't stop hugging Gumball.

"Is he out of your head?" he asked her and she nodded, this gave him a smile.

"Well let's go home." He tried to stand up but Anais wouldn't let go. 'She was really scared, wasn't she?'

"Alright we'll wait 10 then I'll fly us home. Is that ok?" She nodded burying her head in his sweater. Once those 10 minutes passed the Omnitrix finally recharged and he hit the dial. In the green light his body changed into a blue moth like creature with 4 wings and antenna.

"Big Chill!" He shouted he picked up his sister and flew her home. It didn't take long due to the flight but Gumball never tried to make anything intangible while he was Big Chill other than himself. So, he opened the window and made most of his body intangible so he could get in the room.

"Dude it's late what happened?" Darwin asked feeling cold all of a sudden and woke up. When he opened his eyes, he jumped out of his bowl. "And why'd you bring back the killer robot!"

"It's not one of Vilgax's robots. He was just controlling her but after I kicked him out of her head she was reduced to this." Gumball explained to his brother while gesturing to Anais who still refused to let go.

"Wow, so what happened after you both flew off?" Gumball told him everything, including what he saw in Anais' head.

"Wow."

"Yeah. But she still can't change back even after I kicked him out. Tomorrow I'll stay home and try to figure this out." Gumball said

"What about Mrs. Mom and Mr. Dad?"

"Keep them busy until I figure this out." Darwin nodded and climbed back into his bowl. Gumball however didn't have a choice or the heart to tell her she can't sleep with him so he just let her.

(Elmore mall)

Time seemed to slow down here and a rift open. It was for a short time but that's all that was needed for a figure to escape it.

"Gumball Watterson." It hissed leaving the mall as time returned to its original flow.

Current aliens

SwampFire

Waterhazard

XLR8

Snare-Oh

BrainStorm

Big Chill

 **(Well I was wide awake making this and won't lie cried a bit cause of what I did. Yes, this was intentional for Anais to become this because I couldn't think of anything for Darwin, Penny, and Carrie. Look on the bright side there was a cute sibling moment there. I feel like less of a man just saying that word. Oh, and next chapter 2 people will be making an appearance. Also, if anyone gets mad about making Anais ooc I'm sorry but I needed something and this is hard.)**


	3. Glitchy Fiend

(Well I'm sick and don't have to work til Monday so I'm gonna sit here and type.)

"Kids! Time for school!" Nicole yelled from the kitchen. She wanted today to be decent seeing as Gumball and Darwin's class is taking a field trip to her job she didn't want to be fired cause of their mischief.

"Kids?" She called out again.

"Coming Mrs. Mom!" Darwin shouted from the boys' room. Nicole smiled and went to Anais' room to wake her up but she wasn't in bed. "Darwin? Have you seen your sister?"

"Ummmm, she's in here and won't let go of Gumball!" Darwin answered her, Nicole thought it was some sibling rivalry but that's never happened between them. "But Anais seems scared and is refusing to let go."

"Mom?" This time it was Gumball. "Can Anais can I stay home today? I'm not sick but last night after Darwin and I got home from school someone broke into the house and kidnapped Anais. I saved her but she is too scared to show herself or let go of me. She keeps saying 'What if they come back?'" This wasn't a complete lie her body was taken against her will and she was forced to fight Gumball only to be saved by him and stuck as a robot. And right now, she's scared Vilgax will kill her at whenever he wants.

Nicole thought for a minute, Richard did say something about explosions last night that might be how they got in the house or they walked through the front door while he was watching tv and set off a few. But she couldn't see how Gumball saved her even if he did fight. "Gumball how did you save her?"

"I had help from Penny and Carrie. Carrie possessed them while Penny used her shapeshifting and martial arts to take down some of them. Also, Penny has been teaching me martial arts. Karate, taekwondo, and jiu jitsu she is a blackbelt." He explained to his mom he was sure that if he mixed a truth in there she'd buy it. What he didn't tell her is that he just started and barely made any progress outside of physical endurance.

"What about Darwin?"

"I forgot to bring him." Unable to detect any lies in what he said she smiled satisfied and told them they could stay home. Darwin however went downstairs to eat breakfast and get ready for school. Fortunately, his stuff was already downstairs since Gumball locked their bedroom door.

"Bye Mrs. Mom and Mr. Dad!" He yelled running out of the house to the bus stop noticing Penny was already there. "Hey Penny!" She turned her head to see the dark-skinned boy wearing his orange hoodie.

"Hey Darwin." She says then noticed Gumball and Anais isn't with him. "Ummm where's Gumball and Anais?" Darwin explained what he remembers from what Gumball told him. "I'm so sorry that happened. So, he's trying to help her?"

"Yeah but my head still hurts from him explaining it."

"Shouldn't we tell Carrie?" Penny asked

"Oh yeah I'm surprised she's not here yet. Carrie Carrie Carrie Carrie Carrie!" He called summoning her right next to him to her shock. "What the hell?" She asked confused then saw Darwin next to her and knew he summoned her. "Oh, hey guys, where's Gumball?" Darwin imminently explained everything to her and understood.

"The only good thing that came out of that is Gumball and Anais are closer now than before?" He told the girls as they sat down.

"Hey Penny?"

"The answer is no Tobias." She said cutting him off.

"Great so your single how we get comfortable at my place say around 5?" He smiled at her only for her to get annoyed and shapeshift into a snake and strangle him the rest of the way.

Once the bus comes to a stop and Penny lets Tobias go as he fell to the floor gasping for air. "Dude you gotta give up she's dating Gumball." Banana Joe said walking off, however he didn't hear those words as he was gasping for air, all he knew is that he hated Gumball for stealing Penny.

Darwin walked to Simian's class with Penny, Carrie, Leslie, and Alan. When everyone arrived instead of doing attendance Simian started dancing because Gumball wasn't here. This scared everyone even Tobias and he found out her and Brown were making out in his closet.

"Umm Ms. Simian not that your dancing is bad but are you going to do attendance?" Darwin asked cringing slightly. She stops and glares at the fish who sank into his orange hoodie.

"Fine, and done." She said not looking or caring about what to write on the attendance paper, as long as it said Gumball Watterson was absent.

(Watterson residence)

Gumball as Brainstorm right now as using his intelligence to make something that should return her to normal. But so far, he's gotten nowhere. Every time he thinks he has something it ends up failing and Anias' programming forced her to disassemble it and attach it to her as an upgrade. While he's still uncomfortable with this at least she'll be able to defend herself if she wants.

"Ugh." He groaned still Brainstorm. "Every solution I come up with to separate your physiology from." The Omnitrix times out. "I think I was about to say robot."

"Let's take a break you been going a this since mom left. Can you make me something to eat?" Gumball picked her up and sat her on the bed.

"Are you crazy Dad's still here!" Gumball reminded her who had forgotten but got her older brother to let go.

"It's fine if Dad's awake and sees me I can tell him I'm preparing for Halloween which is at the end of the month so he wouldn't think it's a lie." She told him as she walked out the room.

"Dad's not even smart enough to know if he's on the bed or couch." Gumball said going after her. To see she was giving Richard a hug and ran to the kitchen to wait for Gumball to make something. "Hey son, while your making your sister something you think you can heat me up a pizza?" He asked Gumball who nodded and threw a pizza in the microwave, something he watch his mother do.

"Set it for 20 minutes. And make me a sandwich." Anais said impatient which makes sense she hasn't today and skipped dinner. He did as she said and got out a couple pieces of bread and made her a simple PB&J. "Ok you can still eat. Oh yeah what did Dad say to you?"

"He said great costume and he want some candy." She told him taking a bite out of his sandwich. Gumball got up and headed into the living room. "Hey Anais when your done let me know I'm gonna sit on the couch."

"Hey Dad can I change the channel?" He said grabbing the remote, Richard narrowed his eyes but nodded truth be told he didn't want to watch the discovery channel but was too lazy to grab the remote. Gumball started flipping through the channels to find something good. He stopped when he saw the Rainbow Factory where his friends went. What he wanted to know was why the police cars was in front of it so he turned up the volume.

"Were hear at the Rainbow Factory where it seems a group of junior high students are being held hostage. Right now, the we have a negotiator try to convince him to release the man from releasing them. Let's listen in." The camera man focused on the man holding his classmates' hostage and Gumball recognized him right away.

"We will give you a helicopter, a million dollars, and citizenship all we ask is that you release those hostages."

"No! I told you several time the only thing I want is Gumball Watterson dead!" Shouting that name got the Watterson household's attention. "And citizenship!? I was born in this damn backwater town but my existence was erased!" He grabbed an unconscious Darwin by the hoodie. "Watterson! I know you're watching this I'm giving you to the count of 3 to show up or I'll drop your brother." Gumball already ran upstairs and activated the Omnitrix.

"1!" Gumball slammed on the core transforming into the Kineceleran. "XLR8!" He shouted lowering his visor. Anias ran upstairs for her brother only to be surprised at something else before she made it there.

"2!" XLR8 ran out of the house down the street towards the factory.

"3!" He dropped Darwin while some could only watch and think about how this day went so wrong. Many unaware of the blur headed towards them.

(30 minutes earlier)

"Welcome Elmore Junior High to the Rainbow Factory. I will be your guide for this tour guide for this, I'm sure there's no need for me to introduce myself so if you call would follow me, we can begin the tour." Nicole said as she started walking with the students close behind.

"What does the Rainbow Factory do? And what's your job?" Tobias asked

"Well the Rainbow factory does many things for Elmore, it provides various places across it what it needs. For example, if auto shop is missing a part they call here and we'll deliver several boxes of the part so they don't run out any time soon." Nicole explained the best she could at the moment, but she was worried about Anais and wanted to know more about what happened. (I clearly made this up since the wiki had no info on the factory) "As for my job I'm just a simple saleswoman."

They continued the tour seeing many things from a safe distance. They saw many things from the office cubicles to the factory floor. Some were amazed while others bored out of there mind.

"Now before we continue this tour any questions?" Nicole asked the class who all spoke at once.

"Is there a gym?"

"Can we have lunch?"

"Where's Gumball?"

"How many floors does this building have?"

That Gumball question caught everyone off guard since the class knew he had to stay home for personal reasons. Darwin was the first to look behind him.

"Rob!?" He shouted ready to fight, Gumball told him about what Rob tried to do. "What are you doing here? And how did you get escape?" He ran to throw a punch at him only to see Rob seemingly glitch and land his knee in the boy's stomach. The boy coughed up blood from how hard that impact was.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave before I call the police?" Nicole said trying to be the adult the cyclops grinned and grabbed her by the neck before slamming her in the ground. Darwin was still trying to breath but his chest hurt like crazy.

"Guys he wants to kill Gumball!" He managed to shout out standing up. Penny turned into a Rhino and rammed into him only her him to 'glitch' again this time he was on top of her. Before he hit Penny, Darwin kicked him in the face and to his shock it actually hit. Rob stumbled back not shock in the least.

"I merely let my guard down. Next time that won't happen." Before he 'glitched' again vanishing. Everyone looked around to see where he was only for Jamie to shout. "You idiot he's behind you!" But it was too late Rob kicked him in the back and vanished again. Jamie went for him to punch only for to go through Rob and punch Darwin in the face knocking him out.

"Shit!"

"Ok so he's fast and intangible to a degree." Carrie said unable to see how to win but rushed in without thinking in hopes of possessing Rob instead she fell to the ground in a puddle of ectoplasm.

"That was unexpected seems like I can repel ghost." Rob said who attacked Penny and Jamie next knocking them out. Tina was going to go next but Rob wasn't going to let anyone else go he knocked the rest out and dragged them to the roof. It didn't take long for someone to call the police and the news crew to arrive.

(Present with Anais)

"Who are you?" She asked the 2 figures stepping out of the portal. Both are male the older one had a lab coat with a brown vest and black pants. The younger one had shaggy brown hair, green eyes, pale skin, and what shocked Anais most.."An Omnitrix?" Her sensors were going crazy at his watch. "Who are you?"

"It's quite rude not to introduce yourself first don't you think Anais?" The older one smirked, Anais would have blasted them if not for the house. "Dude she's what 4?"

"5." She spat then glared at the teenager. "How do you have an Omnitrix?"

"Allow me to introduce ourselves I am Professor Paradox and this is Ben Tennyson. As for the Omnitrix part well he's the wielder. We originally came here to investigate this strange time stream."

"We found out that there was an Omnitrix in this timeline and my Azmuth decided I should mentor him." Paradox looked at him

"You only agreed for master control. But after your last experience at being a mentor I don't blame you." Paradox laughed remembering Ben's bad day while mentoring Ben23.

"So that's it? So, why'd you appear in front of me?" Anais asked and Ben pulled out a mask and tossed it to her. "That's a DNAmask put it on and you'll look normal. If you want to."

"How do you know?"

"My friend was ugly for like 15 miles before he put that on." Anais decided to try it on and when it touched her face it seemingly vanished and she looked at her hands and feet then ran to the bathroom to see she looked normal. "Keep it, it's yours."

"Ahem I believe we took too much of your time." He pulled out a stopwatch then put it away. "There, now I believe you should help your brother Rob already beat your mother." Anais ran to her brothers' room and put the mask on the desk then grabbed a hoodie before flying out the door.

(With XLR8)

"Darwin!" He yelled seeing Rob let go of his brother so he picked up speed and caught him before running up the side of the building. "I didn't even know I could do this!" He got to the top and handed Darwin to Nicole before looking at Rob.

"Who are you! I know you're not Gumball." Rob demanded

"Names XLR8." He said running at Rob at surprising speed and punching him throwing him off the building. Rob gritted his teeth and started glitching back to the top and kick Gumball in the face sending him through the floor and down several stories. "It doesn't matter who you are if you're not Gumball then get lost before I kill you."

'Rob must be peeved at me for trapping him.' Gumball thought standing up

"Sorry but that's not how hero's role." He wanted to try something new so he started circling Rob creating a cyclone lifting him into the air. Gumball rode the wind to strike him once more but Rob anticipated this and vanished and countered the Kineceleran who fell to the ground. Not for long though as he got a plan he noticed every time Rob vanished, he appeared behind him. He smirked hoping his plan would work especially with only 6 minutes left.

"You lost give up."

"Like I said Dr. Wrecker that's not how hero's role." He ran towards him and as he expected he vanished and appeared behind him for a counter but before he could he was met with a kick to the face.

"How do you know that name!?" XLR8 ignored him and attacked again Rob caught off guard was hit again and against the wall. Rob vanished XLR8 kicked behind him expecting Rob to be there but it was merely an afterimage but he didn't have time to fix his mistake as something grabbed his tail and throw him out the window. Gumball couldn't do anything while free falling and what made it worse is that Rob kept on attacking him with no time to react. He swears as this is happening, he hears something in the distance.

"Get away from him!" A voice shouted as multiple missiles fired at them Rob did the smart thing and backed away. While Anais caught her brother. "Are you ok?"

"Besides the eternal bleeding peachy." Gumball said running back up the wall with Anais in tow. "You need my help. I can see his movements. He leaves a tachyon trail and is manipulating it to his will. Listen to me and we'll win." Gumball nodded while he didn't want her involved, he didn't have a choice she's his best chance of stopping Rob.

"Actually, I have another idea. If you can see him then take my place. Everyone is still on the roof and I don't know how long the building will last if it continues." He ran towards the roof with Rob behind him but Rob didn't expect a laser to stop him or someone to see him. 'Gumball you have 3 minutes make this quick' She flew towards Rob while she didn't have the speed to keep up, she had the tech to stall. Rob went for his usual tricks and tried to attack from the back only for Anais to turn around and blast him with a cannon he dodged at the last second and before her attack was done, he hit her in the sides.

He used his powers to lift a desk and throw it Anais who was crushed in the debris. Rob laughed at his no one can stand up to him and he proved it.

"Anais!" Gumball yelled running to his sister who was buried under the rubble of not just the desk but part of the building.

"I'm ok just stuck is everyone ok?" She asked

"Yeah, now we have a fight to finish." He said running at Rob who did tried to teleporting but a laser shot out and stop him from moving causing him to get nailed buy XLR8. He tried again but the robot was free and aiming right at him. If he tried to move, she'd stop him and if he doesn't this creature hit him. He decided for plan b. He vanished but not without getting shot in the legs, he was slower now but still able to grabbed Anais and pin her.

"Rob let her go!" Gumball shouted running again and punched him but as he went for his second punch the Omnitrix timed out where XLR8 stood was now Gumball Waterson. Rob couldn't be happier the one he wants to kill right in front of him, no he was in front of him the whole time. He went to grab Gumball but a barrage of missiles hit him in the back knocking him out.

"He'll live, I didn't put a lot of power in that only enough to keep him alive but barely." She then looked at her brother who couldn't leave without being question on how he got there and she can't fly them home she's nearly out of power.

"Well done taking down the miscreant Gumball and Anais." Paradox said opening appearing with Ben.

"Who are you?"

"No time, if you want to keep your secret, I suggest you come with me in the next 3.71 seconds." Gumball and Anais nodded and walked towards him and vanished. Where they appeared was beyond their comprehension it looked like an empty space.

"Professor, where are we?" Anais asked

"You could say this is one of the realms between time. Just like one of the ones you trapped Rob in Gumball." A tree appeared

"Who are you guys and Anais how do you know them!?" Gumball yelled finally processing they aren't home.

"Ben Tennyson." Who was now drinking a smoothie

"Professor Paradox."

"Ok and Anais."

"After you left they came to the house and talked to me. Ben was asked to mentor you with the Omnitrix and turned back time so I can help you."

"How do you know about the Omnitrix!? And I don't need mentoring." He grumbled

"Ok how about this you beat me in a fight you're on your own. However, if I win then you have to accept the mentorship." Paradox got the idea and sped up time by 10 minutes to recharge Gumball's Omnitrix.

"Alright but I'll show you who needs mentoring." He slammed the core down his body became encased in diamonds as he grew several feet. "Diamondhead!"

"Alright It's hero time!" Ben said slamming his core down he became a small white alien with what looked like an MP3 player on his back. "I call this guy Echo Echo." He said cloning himself Gumball wasn't intimidated he ran for one only for the others to release a wave of sound hitting him from all side.

Ben lowered the frequency as he moved in and once, he was close enough, he forced Gumball to change back to his normal form.

"What?" Ben changed back to human in front of him. "Don't take it this loss hard I've been in the hero business since I was 10, I'm almost 18 now. That's why I was asked to mentor you but also asked to rarely interfere."

"Did you forget to mention that you got lucky when you got the alien you wanted?" Paradox asked Ben who facepalmed. "Hey I could have won with any one of my aliens!"

"So, does that mean you'll be staying in Elmore?" Anais asked Ben who nodded

"I'll be working at a smoothie place for a while. So, if you need advice or your Vilgax sends assassins to kill you let me know."

"That concludes our meeting. Step through here and you'll be back in your bed room." Paradox said as they stepped through and appeared in Gumball's room and their mother hasn't pulled up yet. Not surprising Gumball, she did look pretty hurt when he carried her down. Anais grabbed the mask from the desk and put it on.

"KIDS YOU WANT SOME PIZZA!" Their father yelled from downstairs

Current Aliens

Swampfire

Big Chill

Waterhazard

XLR8

Brainstorm

Snare-Oh

Diamondhead

(Ok Ben's here but he won't have a big role except for when they are fighting Sixsix, Sevenseven, and Eighteight. Also I feel like I made Rob to OP did I make him OP. Also I hope you like this cause I got a few days off of work to type.)


	4. Halloween and Team ups

**(I started this on Halloween unfortunately couldn't finish it and haven't worked on it again until the 19th since I finally moved out of my parent's house and into my brother's not much of an improvement but the privacy is great. Anyway besides that I've been busy trying to settle in, work, download rom hacks nintendo doesn't know about yet, and beat my other brother in various games til I got bored. Now that I'm bored of all that imma continue this. Ok so something big is going to happen in the story plus I havent shown all 10 he has and want a big event to start soon. ENJOY!)**

It's been a few weeks since Rob appeared and was now in prison with restraints all over his body to prevent movement. Gumball and Anais couldn't stop laughing at him, Nicole was worried at first but pushed that thought aside when she saw them getting along. They even recorded him trying to scream through the mussel while not healthy she let it slide after what he did.

"Kid's get your costumes on!" Nicole told them from the kitchen, they got off the couch and ran to Gumball's room. Anais needed no time to get ready she just removed the DNAmask and sat it on the desk. Gumball needed more time he was going as Ryu from street fighter. The attire consists of a white karate gi with the sleeves torn off along with red gloves and a red head band. He chose this because he still has his old karate gi for some reason he could have sworn his mother threw it out.

"Darwin! You ready!?" Gumball yelled. He already saw Darwin's costume which was a shark.

"Yeah bro hurry up!" Gumball and Anais ran downstairs and their mother saw them. She hasn't seen the robot 'costume' yet but Anais looks so familiar like that but she can't think of where.

"Have fun and be back by 10. And be careful ne.." Nicole attempted to warn them but Gumball stop her. "We know mom, don't worry we'll be fine." He smiled and went to his siblings out the door.

The group of 3 went to house after house getting candy having fun. They laughed at Gumball a couple of times for being clumsy and tripping into a trashcan losing all his candy which they laughed while he dug it all out while fighting a raccoon. He managed to beat the animal not without a few scratches and a bloody nose from the raccoon biting it. He ended up trapping it in a trashcan.

"Look on the bright side it didn't have rabies." Darwin said trying to cheer him up but Gumball glared at him trying not to turn into Diamondhead and cut him in all the same places just for laughing at him.

"Come on Gumball. I did vaporize it after you trapped it in the trashcan. And scanned you for any diseases and saw you were healthy...well not going to die, your still unhealthy." Anais told him, Gumball didn't let it go but he wasn't thinking about mangling his sister for some reason.

"Next house is Tobias." Darwin spoke up.

"Fuck it I'm out." Gumball said not wanting to deal with Tobias, instead he decided to check out the smoothie place Ben told him about. Anais and Darwin not wanting him to leave them behind ran after him. He kept walking and soon saw it.

"When this get here? This was just an empty lot now there's a smoothie place?" Darwin asked no one but stared in awe. Anais figured what he was doing not surprising her since Ben has more experience with the Omnitrix then Gumball. Gumball approached the counter and saw a boy that looked no older than 11. He had white hair, a red and black shirt, and a brace over his left wrist. He looked in Gumballs direction and immediately saw the Omnitrix causing him to glare at the Neko.

"I'll get him." The boy growled hating this punishment he slowly walked away not without the sound of something heavy being dragged behind him.

"TENNYSON STOP DRINKING ALL THE SMOOTHIES HE'S HERE!" All the heard in response was a burp and another voice tell him to movie it. "And get me chilly fries." He didn't yell that last part.

"Didn't Azmuth say not to?" Ben raised an eyebrow at the boy who kept glaring at the boy who he hates to the bottom of his heart.

"I'm still stuck in your body and have your cravings. NOW GET ME CHILLY FRIES!"

"In the fridge to the left. Man, I liked you better when you were my age, didn't whine as much." He yawned going to the counter to see the Watterson kids standing right there speechless.

"I'm calling the cops." Darwin said pulling out his phone but Anais but it was grabbed by something fast. "Not cool man he has a kid chained up and working like crazy and you took my phone." Not even noticing the fact Gumball is still in his normal form and Ben has it.

"Uhh dude. Might want to turn your head." Darwin did as told and saw a feline like alien with a black suit color scheme. His hand, legs, part of his head, and chest are colored blue. He has spikes on his hands and legs. And wears a black mask around his eyes. "What the?"

"Luckily the shop was empty otherwise I would have had to go back there and do it." He pressed the symbol on his chest changing back. "You know you could have asked what was going on? Also, this is his parole. Which happens to be forever after all the crimes he's committed taking my face was one of them." He yelled that last part hoping he would hear.

"Go to hell Tennyson. I rather be back in my cell then around you!" The boy from before yelled back clearly eating something.

"Ok 2 things who was that alien and what's the kid's name?"

"The guy I used to take the phone was Fasttrack one of my speed-based aliens. And the kid is Albedo who I was assigned as a parole officer to and if you read the sign, you'd know." He said pointing to said sign that was everywhere. "Also, it helps this places hops from dimension to dimension." He pointed outside which just changed to a city being rebuilt and what looks like Ben cleaning nearby with a similar brace on his hand.

"Just another version of me. This one wasn't a hero though." Ben said disappointed then looked at Gumball.

"So, what's up saw on the news about your fight against Rob nice job." He said

"You already knew, or did you just watch the news for people's opinion?" Anais said smugly

"Ok who is he? How do you know him!?" Darwin shouted to his siblings who realized they never mentioned Ben or Paradox so Anais decided to explain this.

"This is Ben Tennyson he's from another dimension and just like Gumball has an Omnitrix but unlike Gumball he had his for almost eight years and has more transformations. We met him during the Rob incident a few weeks ago along with his friend Professor Paradox who can freely travel the time stream or apparently universes at will. Ben's job is to mentor Gumball into becoming a better hero and when Gumball said no, they made a deal if Gumball won their fight he'd back off."

"Gumball lost the fight, didn't he?"

"He never stood a chance."

"Well now that, that's out of the way...Who want's smoothies?" Ben offered the few he was now holding.

"Ummm it's October 31st it's too cold for a smoothie." Anais said

"You take that back." Ben said drinking a smoothie while the Wattersons took the ones offered to them. It was good but they were definitely done trick or treating now. If they went out the cold drink would just make them colder. The sat at the counter drinking.

"So, what are you guys doing here anyway?" Ben asked taking another sip.

"Gumball didn't want to deal with Tobias and we followed him here." Darwin explain sitting down.

"And that is?"

"Someone trying to steal Penny from me." Gumball growled unaware he unsheathed his claws and poked holes in his cup causing it to leak on him. "Ahhhh!" He jumped from the sudden cold while Ben, Anais, and Darwin laughed at this.

"Might want to wash yourself off the bathroom is over there." Ben said between laughs, Gumball got up and walked to the restroom and grabbed the paper towels and started scrubbing his pants with them annoyed. He looked at his wrist and smirked then outside it wasn't his home but it was a nice place he took at the sign and saw it said Bellwood.

"Maybe this is Ben's world, maybe I can have some fun." He activated the Omnitrix and in a flash he was replaced by a dark blue furred monkey with four arms, 4 red eyes, and a striped tail. The Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

" **Spidermonkey**!" He yelled then climbed out the window before going around the city. He used his webs to swing across the city and looked around from the top of buildings and saw several smoothie places like the one Ben was in. He was about to climb down when he heard beeping.

"This is gonna hurt." The Omnitrix flashed changing him back into Gumball as he fell from the building.

(Back at the 23rd )

"That's weird?" Anais said

"What?" Darwin asked

"My radar just showed Gumball's Omnitrix timing out. I must have missed him activating it while we were talking."

"You mean Gumball's outside? Oh man I'm so dead." Ben said picking up his phone to make a call.

"We should go look for him." Anais said getting up.

"You both go. Apparently one of my enemies is attacking." Ben ran out the door and jumped on the 10 speed.

"You heard him." Anais said as they followed Ben out the door who knows what Gumball turned into and which way he went. Not only that but the signal is faint when it's recharging and to far.

"Maybe we should try that way." Darwin said pointing the way Ben didn't go.

"That would work, Ben might not be looking for him but there is a chance that he will run into him but if he doesn't then he would have gone this way." Anais said losing Darwin somewhere in that. "I said yes we should go this way."

"Ok."

(Back with Gumball)

Gumball was walking down the street rubbing his tail which saved him but is now sore. "I'm so lucky there was a lamppost there but ouch." He groaned walked down the street not noticing the looks people were giving him.

"Excuse me kid." A man called out to Gumball

"Yes?" He turned and saw a man(?) with olive skin with several lumps. He has fin-like ears, tendrils on his chin, gills on the back of his neck, tentacles instead of hands, has one eye on his face, two eyes on the sides of his head and another eye on a tendril on his left shoulder.

"My name is Will Harangue and I have a few questions for starters what are you, where did you come from, when are you planning to invade our planet, and are you in league with Ben Tennyson!? Role the camera Steve!" He said, the Neko was confused he was just walking around for some fresh air.

"What?"

"Don't be coy kid everyone saw you go from a four-armed monkey to some weird cat human thing." Will said.

"Do you usually just stop a random kid in the street to ask him questions."

"Don't dodge the question boy, but fine I'll ask you something easier what's your affiliation towards Ben Tennyson?"

"Aff-ill—Flamingo?" Gumball asked not knowing the word he asked so he said what he thought it was.

"Are you seriously that dumb? Ok what is that menace to you?" This Gumball knew

"My mentor, he's helping me be a hero."

"Cut!"

"Sir where live! And this only made people like him more. Also calling a kid dumb on live TV brought down our ratings"

"By how much?"

Gumball was really confused at this so he just walked away trying to find his way around. He now just wanted to go back home but forgot the way. He looked around at everyone then at himself.

"Maybe I should change my cloths." He said still dressed as Ryu for Halloween something it's not here. Heck it looks like the middle of the day and he has no change of clothes. He was about to turn a corner when he saw a giant frog jump through the building.

"What!?" He yelled looking at it and near it what he assumed was a mutant wasp and scorpion.

"Animo by order of the plumbers step off the mutant frog and come with us peacefully!" An old man said holding up his blaster along with several others.

"I already have what I want Tennyson. Keep them busy!" He told the wasp and scorpion. Who stepped forward and attacked. A red-haired girl held her hands out making a shield while a man that looks the same age as Ben touched the road and was suddenly covered in it.

"Gwen, Kevin you handle the Wasp. Rook and I will take down the Scorpion." Kevin responded by jumping over the force field and punching the Wasp and throwing a car at it unfortunately the wasp used its stinger and skewered the car then swung it's tail at Kevin. Gwen saw thing and tried to protect him with a shield but it was destroyed and the car and stinger hit him.

"Damn." He hissed, Gumball went through the Omnitrix seeing this and ran forward getting their attention.

"What is he doing?" Gwen asked seeing him run forward then saw his wrist

"Here goes something!" He slammed the core his body melted as the wasp went to sting him a silver disk went over the pile of goo and lifted it up.

" **Goop**!" He yelled. "I was going for Diamondhead but this works." he used the anti-gravity disk and got maneuvered is way around the wasp distracting it as it tried to sting him but the stinger did nothing. "You can't hit me." Gumball started to stretch across the body and got to it's face. "But I can hit you." And punched it. Gumball used his acid to try to melt the wings.

"Really? Well if I can't melt your wings then I'll just hold you." He said keeping his hold until the Wasp started buzzing it's wing sending vibration through Gumball's body until he burst and went everywhere. Even on Gwen and Kevin.

"Seriously again!?" Gwen whined

"Sorry."

"Just get off of me so I can punch you later." Kevin said really pissed. Gumball did as told and picked himself up.

"Ok so it's immune to Goop's acid also who are you." Kevin said

"Names later Animo first!" Gwen said throwing several mana disk at the wasp.

"I'm somewhat happy I didn't get Diamondhead."

"Hey kid!" Kevin yelled. "Think you can get rid of that stinger or hold it down long enough for me to relieve some stress." Gumball nodded and instead of the whole body he went for the stinger and wrapped around it. It wasn't easy as soon as it was stuck it started to release the vibrations through it's wings again but Gwen wrapped mana around it's wings.

"You're up Kevin!" He grinned has his fist grew and he ran forward and punched it in the face several times knocking it out and into a building. Gumball picked himself up as Gwen walked up and hit the dial forcing him to change back.

"You to!?"

"Yes, now hold still." She held the sides of his head as her eyes glowed pink she saw who he was and saw him climb out the window.

"I'd call him but after the call grandpa got a few minutes ago he should be here soon."

"Not bad kid thanks for the help."

"Gumball!" 2 voices yelled they looked and saw a boy dresses as a shark and a small robot. They ran and hugged their older brother.

"I have several questions." Kevin spoke up

"It was Halloween in their world."

"That explains why the kid is dressed like a shark and street fighter here." Kevin then pointed at Anais. "But not why she looks like one of Vilgax's drones."

"She went to look at one of the drones I destroyed and this happened. I used Brainstorm to get Vilgax out of her head before we destroyed the house." Gumball told them

"What did your parents say?"

"They don't know, our dad was home and he's both lazy and an idiot. We just passed what happened to me as a Halloween costume and Professor Paradox gave me a DNAmask to help me." Anais told them she didn't sound miserable.

"Gumball can I see your Omnitrix?" Gwen asked, he nodded holding out his hand and she went through his list of aliens and sighed. "Thought so."

"Thought what?" An old man came over with Rook.

"Oh hi Grandpa."

"Is everything alright he..." He sees Anais. "I see is this why you were looking through his Omnitrix?"

"What's going on!?"

"You met Paradox so I'm guessing you know Ben?" Gumball nodded

"Well about 7 years ago when Ben got the first Omnitrix we ran into a female biker named Rojo who got into the exact same situation as you, Ben managed to remove Vilgax's drone from her after a long struggle with Upgrade." Gwen gave the short version.

"Wait so Ben can get this off of me?"

"I guess but from what I saw in your brother's memories it may have been a part of you for to long and has become part of you. And I'm being selfish here but I think he needs you as you are and I'm sure you'll be back to normal one day but can you endure it for a little while?" She nodded as Ben pulled up.

"Ben what took, know what don't answer that cause I'm sure it involves ."

"Ok sorry I'm late but it looks like everything has been taken care of." Ben said walking to them. "Also I had to stop somewhere." He tossed cloths to Gumball and Darwin. Who ran off to change.

"Not quite. I just did a check of the museum and several dinosaur bones has been stolen." Rook informed them.

"I'll handle Animo you guys wait here." Ben said getting on the 10 speed only for Gumball to jump on the back.

"I'm coming to." Ben not wanting to argue nodded.

"Hop on I'll need the back up and you can use this as experience for the future." The neko did as told and they sped off.

"Any idea where this Animo guy is?"

"Don't need to just follow the crushed cars and it'll lead us to the toad." He said as he sped downtown breaking several traffic laws in the process. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have arrived." He said as they stop at Billions tower and saw the toad hopping across the side. "There's something you don't see every day." And Ben was not lying how often do you see a giant toad scaling the side of a skyscraper.

"Well it's hero time!" He slammed his core and was now a blue jellyfish-like alien with six long tentacles that looked like they could be used as arms and legs. He had green eyes with no pupils and white swipes on his body, resembling lightning streaks. His main body had three segmented, skirt-like parts, one for his head, chest and abdomen. "Oooh AmpFibian nice." He flew up towards Animo.

"Alright my turn!" He slammed his core in a flash of light.

"Snare-Oh!" He yelled. "Alright the right one." He used his bandages to follow Ben and Animo.

"Hold it right there Animo." Ben said floating in front of him.

"Hello there Benjamin glad you could make it for the grand unveiling of my master piece!" Ben wasted no time electrocuting him but his shocks were guided elsewhere. "What was that?"

"Hello there Ben."

"Phil." Now Ben knows why Animo wasn't worried and why he got AmpFibian. 'Phil' changed into his Terroranchula form and ran at Ben who went through the floor to avoid him. "Come out, come out wherever you are Ben."

"How about me." Gumball said swinging in and kicking Phil in the face. Ben came out of the ground and hit the dial only to get ShockSquash. "Dang it. Gumball can you handle Phil?"

"The guy I just kicked? Sure thing." Gumball used his bandages to grab some nearby equipment and slammed it into Phil sending him into the wall.

"My friend is taking care of yours whats say you give up before I beat you to a pulp." Ben said as he got smacked by a tail. "Wow this is not my day.

 **(Back to Gumball)**

"I thought I tampered with both of them. Guess that means you have no electric based aliens in that watch of yours." Phil groaned getting up. He shot webs from his hands pulling Gumball forward and slammed his fist into him.

Gumball tried to recover but Phil wasn't letting him he grabbed a support beam and jumped up and slammed it into him. Just before it Gumball raised his right arm and extended it pulling himself to the ceiling.

"Where'd you go?" Phil asked only for him to be wrapped in bandages as an answer and punched in the face then kicked followed up by a throw but before he went airborne he tore the bandages and once again pulled him close for a punch but the Thep Khufan used his leg to grab something and swing it at Phil who staggered while he was like that Gumball had to wait for his arms and now leg to regenerate.

"Your pretty good kid." Phil grabbed him and dragged him across the floor disassembling the bandages attempting to kill him. "But not good enough." He was almost done with Gumball when something hit him in the head.

"Looks like your instincts were right Anais." Gwen said

"And looks like Phil is uglier then ever." Kevin smirked

"Ugh." Gumball groaned.

"Gwen what forms did you see in his Omnitrix?" Max asked

"Well the only things I can think of that will help would be Swampfire and Diamondhead."

"We'll give you cover change him before he times out!" Max yelled firing a few shots at Phil who shrugged it off.

"Max do you really think that will work."

"No but this will!" Kevin now sporting red armor said punching him in the face and Anais firing several missiles at him knocking him back. He laughed and ran at them.

"Change of plans I'll kill you then the boy here." Phil said until he got punched in the face.

" **Swampfire**!" He yelled his body now fully healed and ready to continue the fight.

"Thanks. Now go help Ben I think I heard him struggling. I'll finish this fight."

"Be careful Gumball." Darwin said running into the next room.

"Don't worry bro I got this."

"Done your farewells?"

"You could have attacked while I talked. Why didn't you?"

"I was allowing you your final farewell simple as that." They both ran at each other as their fists collided. Phil tried to grab his head but was met with seeds to the face which grew insanely fast causing Phil to lose his focus and losing the stalemate getting thrown back. Instead of trying to counterattack he tried to rip the vines off which Gumball manipulated to grab his hands. "I've been practicing a lot with this guy so I guess you know what comes next." He said igniting his hands and threw several fireballs hitting Phil knocking him out. Just as the Omnitrix timed him out and he walked out of the room.

"Just in time." He smiled

(Ben's fight)

"Give it up Tennyson you can't beat me?" Ben now as Feedback stood up with a smirk. "I wouldn't be too sure about that. I always find a way to win and your every other week." Ben smirked as he put his tendrils in the ground and started to take in energy. But didn't get what he wanted when Animo's latest monster charged at him again making him lose his balance. But he recovered and hit it with a blast of electricity stunning it for a moment while he hit the dial again expecting it to be an electric based alien but it wasn't. In his place was Four Arms who has three short spikes on the top of his head and a mustache. He has no hair, he has a black tank top like shirt with one large green stripe in the middle, and black pants. He has a belt, where the Omnitrix symbol is located. He also has fingerless gloves, with green cuffs at the wrist of his gloves.

"Oh yeah, you know what this means." He said charging at the Mutasauras Rex and grabbed its spiked tail and started spinning it around and thrown up Ben jumped up after it and punched it sending it rocketing to the ground floor.

"Time for plan B now that Phil has failed me." He pushed a button putting up a shield he designed to keep even Ben's heavy hitters such as Humungousaur and absorb energy from that cousin of his just long enough so he can finally mutate every creature on the planet.

"Ok big and ugly time to end this!" Ben punched it knocking it out Ben changed back once he won. "I see why he got Phil this guy has tough skin making it hard for electricity to get through. Would have been harder if Gumball didn't win. Time to end this and put Animo and Phil away again." He hit the core and transformed again and transformed into Jetray and flew back to where Animo was to see everyone else come in.

"What's going on?" Ben asked

"What's going on Ben that I win!" Animo yelled as what looked like a reactor come out of the floor Ben changed back into a human.

"He broke out today how did he have all this set up already?"

"A very good question. One you won't get the answer to." He said hitting a big green button activating it.

"Total World Mutation in t minus 2 minutes."

"It refused to be shorter." Animo grumbled, Kevin put his hand on Anias absorbing the material again and ran to hit the shield not only for it to deflect the hit but also hit him with a blast of energy. "What the?"

"Let me try." Gwen said as her hands glowed

"Me to." pointing both her hands forward as they turned into cannons. They both hit it with everything they had only for the shield to absorb it and end it back.

" **Chromastone**!" Ben yelled as he took the blast

"Going back to yelling the names?" Kevin asked standing up

"Yeah can't believe I forgot how fun it is."

"Ben I want you to keep send the energy back. It must have a limit." Max said. "Gwen, Anais you to as well. Rook you shoot it with the proto tool and I'll just use my blaster." He then looked at Kevin and Darwin.

"Yeah I know I won't be able to help this thing will just keep hitting me." Kevin said

"Well said."

"I want you both to go back and get Gumball from the looks of it he won but he's possibly exausted and tired."

"Yes sir." Darwin said as they ran out of the room

"So what's your story?"

"Huh?" Darwin asked

"Gwen showed us all parts of what she saw in the kid's head but nothing that deep in there. Just that your mom's a cat and your dad's a rabbit."

"Oh well they found me abandoned in the streets and took me in."

"That's it?"

"Yup. What about you?"

I was once Ben's enemy back when I was 11 and he was 10. I tried to kill him every time I saw him now he's my best friend." Kevin said as they got closer to the room Gumball was in only to see him slowly walking against the wall.

"Gumball!" Darwin yelled, Gumball saw him and Kevin and let his body give out falling to the floor but Kevin grabbed him. "Woah kid don't go dying. Let's head back." Kevin said as they ran back to where the others are.

 **(After Darwin and Kevin left)**

The group kept hitting the shield and having Ben as Chromastone absorb it but he can only take so much as once before he cracks and breaks. Hopefully the shield breaks before he does.

"Total World Mutation in t minus 30 seconds." They stopped

"I got an idea." He hit the Omnitrix dial. "Cousin shield the others. I'll make this quick!" Gwen got the idea and put up a shield and put one up. Just as Kevin and Darwin got back.

"Atomix! This is going to be awesome!"

"Kevin fanboy later get over here!" Gwen yelled Kevin and Darwin ran to the shield and placed Gumball on the floor.

"HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA!" A he charged at the shield. "Fissile Whistle!" He rammed into the shield tearing it down easily. And hitting the machine.

"Total World Mutation in t minus 4..." It shut down. But something unecpected happened and it released a wave of energy infused with Atomix's radiation and in a bright light something happened only Anais, Gwen, and Ben saw it. Everyone else was rendered unconscious.

(Several Hours later)

Almost everyone has woken up and inside the 23rd store's basement which can be used as a plumber base. Gumball was talking to Ben about other transformations Kevin and Anais was talking tech. Gwen was going over the reports of the blood test from everyone with Max and Rook. They were shocked that nearly all of them were unaffected minus Ben and Gumball who had an Omnitrix but the only one that was affected majorly was Darwin who hasn't woken up.

"Poor kid." Max said looking at Darwin who was inside one of the healing chambers Max was in once. Darwin's body changed his teeth now sharper both his arms hard razor-sharp fins coming out the sides, as well as half his chest covered in a tough scale like substance which spread to his arms and legs. His legs seemed different as well strengthened to he can move faster, jump higher, as well as swim faster.

"You think the Omnitrix's repair function can fix this?" Gwen asked

"I'm afraid not. What happened was caused by a combination of the Omnitrix and Animo's contraption. It will merely see this as an evolution like those ultimate's." Azmuth explained

"So he'll have to learn to live like this?" Rook asked

"That's right and there's only one person that can sympathize with him."

"You're talking about Kevin right?" The Galvin nodded. "Also you should let them in and see the boy, you can't keep him hidden. I should get going oh and he might need a DNAmask as well." He said teleporting out of there.

"I'll get them." Max said leaving to get Anais, Gumball, Kevin, and Ben. Anais and Kevin were in the weapons area and Kevin was showing some of the tech he helped design or he would typically use for his car. Anais memorized some of them down and those she didn't are ones Kevin gave her and she attached it to herself. "Thanks."

"No problem." Just then Max walked in.

"Kevin, Anais can you both come with me?"

"Sure, thing where to?" Kevin asked

"We're getting Ben and Gumball then going to the medical bay."

"Is Darwin awake?" Anais asked worried for her adopted brother. Max didn't want to answer but he couldn't lie.

"I'd rather wait until we get to the room to answer that." They went right where they thought Gumball and Ben were. In the break room eating and talking about aliens. Right now, Ben was Wildmutt but when he sensed his grandfather he changed back.

"Hey Grandpa what's up?"

"Can you both come with me?"

"Sure." They said in sync. They walked down the corridor to the medical bay where Darwin was. Once Gumball and Anais walked in they ran past everyone and saw what happened to Darwin.

"What happened to him?"

"It was when Animo's device went off it only affected him for some reason. However, I have a few theories." Gwen said

"What is it?" Anais asked

"Excluding You, Gumball, Ben, and I. My grandfather has been affected by Animo's mutation before so he must have built up a strange immunity leaving him unaffected, for Kevin we made several precautions to prevent energy from entering his body again, Rook must have been exposed to something at one point, and then there's Darwin I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Gumball said

"It's not your fault besides he's been feeling left out a lot lately with Anais and I able to fight and him not. But with this sudden change he'll feel confused and depressed." Gumball said getting stares from everyone which didn't go unnoticed by him.

"What?"

"You said something smart."

"Really? I was just speaking from my heart." He looked at Max. "How long will he be here?"

"He can leave at any time. Just be careful." Gwen said pressing a button bringing the elevator down while Rook opened the containment allowing him to fall out Gumball caught him and he started coughing.

"Hey buddy you good?" Gumball asked

"Yeah, I just feel different." Unaware of his change or that Anais put the DNAmask on him.

"We had him under a heavy drug he's going to be out of it for a while." Max explained as Gumball nodded stepping into the elevator with Anais close behind.

"Today was eventful." Gumball said

"Yup." She replied as the elevator went up and reach the back room of the 23rd store. They stepped outside into Elmor which was dead silent but they didn't think much of it since it was past 10. They continued the trek home and walked in and up to their room unaware of the time and the strange calmness in the house.

"Night sis."

"Night Gumball." She said as they closed their eyes.

Current Aliens

SwampFire

Water Hazard

SpiderMonkey

XLR8

BrainStorm

Snare Oh

Big Chill

Goop

Diamond Head

 **(What silence that's in the Waterson house but wonder why Nicole didn't yell at them for being out so late and why Richard wasn't on the couch. Lol ik why also for why Anias didn't know about Darwin despite being one of the few awake lets say Gwen knocked her out or the mutation was delayed.)**


	5. Suspicions and Secrets

**(I had to plan this chapter carefully since a new antag appear in this chapter. For those that read this already i would suggest rereading it cause i fixed spelling, grammer, and changed Zytrek's or Zytrakh's name to Xertres cause the old name was shit and i couldn't even spell it right.)**

"Lord Vilgax he's arrived!" A drone said to the warlord then left as a Gavlanic Mechmorph stepped in looked at Vilgax then bowed.

"A pleasure to meet you Vilgax." He said

"I take it you're the rouge Galvin, Xertres?" He inquired looking at the being who stood up.

"That is correct. And I'm well aware of your situation with those bounty hunters you attempted to hire no worries however. I'll have them eating out of your hands once I'm through with them." Xertres promised Vilgax who smirked

"Good, now go and bring me the Omnitrix."

"Right away." He teleported from the ship to where is unknown.

"Sir, do you trust him?" ? Asked, Vilgax clentched his fist

"Of course not, he's just like the drones, all brown nosing."

"Aren't they programmed like that?"

"Exactly. This Galvin has his own motives. Keep a close eye on him and the bounty hunters." Vilgax ordered ? Who bowed.

 **(Waterson residence)**

Gumball, Darwin, and Anais was running through the whole house trying to find their parents to no avail. "Dammit! Where are they!?" Gumball yelled as Spidermonkey putting the couch down and climbing the walls to Darwin who was in their parent's room which was empty so they went to Anias who took less time with her. The attic.

Gumball grabbed Darwin and jumped through the entrance and looked for their sister.

"When was the last time we were up here?" Darwin asked pushing a beach ball out of his way. "Cause I don't remember it being so cramped."

"Actually, that was me. I bring things up here sometimes. Like that beach ball was from mine and Penny's beach date."

"Which she didn't go to cause her father wouldn't let her out of the house." Darwin reminded him. "Wait all this stuff is yours?" He asked as a game system fell on him. "Ouch."

"Yes, and before you ask where I got the money, Larry paid me to leave where he works."

"But he works everywhere."

"He paid a lot." Gumball grinned with his hands behind his head as the Omnitrix timed out

"What's so funny?" A voice asked causing the two boys to jump and trip into the nearest pile.

"Hey bro? Did I just fall in a box of dead fish?"

"I'm a cat I have cravings!" The Neko yelled

"Anyway, I take it you two didn't have any luck?" Anais asked as Gumball pulled Darwin out of the box.

"Nope, and I'm scared of what happened." Gumball admitted

"We can't keep looking we have school. Besides Mom's tough she'll be fine." Anais said as they sadly walked to their bedroom to grab their bookbags and leave for the bus stop.

"And Dad?" Darwin asked

"Probably trying to order a Mexican buffet." Gumball said with a grin.

 **(Unknown Location)**

Xertres was keeping the citizens they captured from Elmore. While they knew who had the Omnitrix, Xertres was being cautious. With the drone on his side and the Omnitrix which he doesn't know how many forms he has or how he utilizes them. So, he waited, every citizen they capture he scans their brain of any useful information, the bounty hunters should be back soon with some more shortly. And once he has acquired the data he needs he'll kill all the citizens then go after the boy with the watch.

He left the make shift lab he created to see if they have returned yet. Once he walked to the entrance, he saw they have just returned and with a woman with blue feline features and hair, she wore a dress shirt and skirt and was currently glaring at Sixsix who carried her. Xertres then moved his eyes to the overweight once sharing similarities with a rabbit with pink ears, hair, and puffy tail. Both were ignoring the Galvin standing in front of them this whole time. This infuriated him but he stayed calm. After all, from what data he has acquired they are the boy's parents.

"Let go of me! I swear when I get out, I'll make you all sorry!" Nicole screamed

"Very curious how you alone couldn't beat one of the bounty hunters let alone all three of them. Your children however would put up a better fight then you. Nicole Watterson."

"What do you know about my kids?" She asked

"Plenty but not enough. I'm confident you will give me the last bit of data I need before me and my associates here goes after your children. I however will personally kill Gumball." Richard laughed at this claim.

"You, that's a good one but your too small. Gumball will only have to step on you." He said in one breath, Xertres pulled out a black cube with red lines going across it and tightened his grip around it and crushed it. It started to spread across is arm and body in no time increasing his size and changing his voice. He now had what looked like a techo organic body he leaned over and stared at Richard with his eye glowing ready to fire a laser at him.

"How about now? Nothing you can do, nothing your wife can do, and nothing the Omnitrix can do." His voice now sounding techno. Richard looked at him and gulped while he sweat in fear.

"What do you plan to do to us?" Nicole demanded. Xertres raised his arms both changing as he reached out.

"Don't you remember." He placed his hands on their heads making them scream in pain.

"I need data."

 **(Elmore Junior High)**

Gumball was in Mr. Small's class and it was relatively easy. Right now, he has everyone writing something from the heart but Gumball couldn't think clearly about the class he was worried about all the people that were missing. When they got to school the Watterson siblings noticed that many students weren't there as well as the teachers, during the announcements it was said that people have been going missing for some time now they didn't think much of it at first and it would have been solved. Now it's gotten to the point that there needed to be said.

"Gumball!" His head shot up at Mr. Small he looked at his teacher who seemed worried. "Are you ok? You seemed troubled."

"Yeah, my parents are also missing among those. I'm worried about them and others."

"That's understandable, I'm confident that our police force will solve this before it escalates too far. But would you care to share what you've written?" Gumball looked at his paper and saw he did write something, he doesn't remember writing it. He must have zoned out while writing it. He read over it a few times and spoke out.

"You can attack us

We'll fight back

Take away what we cherish

We'll take them back

But we won't stop

No matter what you

We won't give up

No matter what

Even if it cost us our lives." Everyone stared at him, his tone changed as he spoke with more seriousness. And what he said seemed more like a message then an assignment.

"Well done Gumball." Mr. Small said grading his paper a B+. Mr. Small had his reasons but he shrugged his shoulders as class went on as usual. Gumball went back to worrying for the rest of class. Luckily, he has lunch next. While he was walking to lunch to meet up with Anais and Darwin he was pulled to the side and slammed right into a wall with a hard thud.

"Gah." He croaked as all the air was knocked out of him. When he opened his eyes, he saw an infuriated Jamie. "Jamie what the hell? I thought we were cool?" She dropped him

"I want to know something." She said standing there

"Ok, shoot." She stopped bullying him some time ago now and they became friends in a sense. They rarely ever hung out however.

"Since the Forest of Doom was on fire you started acted differently, Anais, Darwin, Penny, and Carrie too. All you dweebs are acting like you know what's going on. Do you?"

"Look I have no idea what you're talking about. Just tell me why your mad." Gumball tried reasoning with her. She raised her fist ready to punch him and threw it only it missed him and hit the wall.

"Tina and my parents were taken and I want to find them. So, tell me what you know." Gumball took a few steps back he wanted to tell her but not sure if he should. And if he doesn't Jamie might go back to bullying him again.

"I promise everything will be ok!" He ran off to the cafeteria leaving her she didn't know what to feel so she stood there feeling empty. She was going to find them no matter what.

Gumball ran down the halls to the cafeteria since he missed a good amount of time while talking to Jamie he ran through the door and saw everyone was eating and there was no line. "Seriously? Figures." He walked up to the line and asked Rocky for pizza. The man put some on a tray he grabbed some milk and sat at his table.

"Gumball what took you so long usually you're the first here?" Carrie brought up, as Gumball took a bite.

"Jamie wanted to talk, she's getting suspicious." he said swallowing his food. "Also, her parents and you probably noticed Tina are missing and she wanted me to tell her what I know."

"You didn't tell her about the Omnitrix did you?" Darwin asked

"Nah, besides who would believe I have a watch that can turn me into one of ten aliens. Instead I ran off and promised her everything will be ok."

"So, another thing you have to deal with?" Penny asked, Gumball eating the rest of his pizza then looked at Darwin.

"Do they know?"

"Yeah, I told them a little while ago."

"That's good, anyway Anais. You have any idea who's been doing the kidnappings?" Gumball asked his sister.

"The drone that attached itself to me has data from before it was sent out. There's something about bounty hunters but they were supposed to appear around the time Rob did."

"Should we meet at your house later and talk about this?" Carrie asked

"Sounds good, lunch is about to end." Darwin said as Gumball gulped down the last of his milk as they through their lunches away. They were unaware of the person that listened in on the whole conversation. 'I'll find out what your planning Gumball'

 **(Unknown Location)**

"Throw them in the cage." Xertres ordered and Sixsix and Sevenseven complied dragging the unconscious bodies of Nicole and Richard Watterson to a cage while he went over the data. But what he received was not what he wanted. "Dammit!"

Eighteight walked over and spoke an incomprehensible language. "No, nothing on the Omnitrix. I need to assess the situation for now you three do as you please." She nodded and walked out the building while he went back to work.

'Has that boy told anyone anything? All the data I got is just him fooling around. How can Azmuth hand over the Omnitrix to this boy?' He thought

 **(Waterson Household)**

The group arrived at the house to start planning first thing Penny and Carrie saw was the giant mess Gumball, Darwin, and Anias made this morning. "What happened?" Carrie asked surprised at the mess

"It looks like your house was ransacked." Penny said

"That was us." Anais admitted. "It was when we were looking for our parents so we tore apart the house looking. In hindsight this wasn't a good idea." She said embarrassed it was never her making messes this big.

"Maybe you should have called the cops and tell them your parents were missing." Penny suggested only to get looks from all 3 Wattersons. "Right they hate your parents."

"More like terrified of Mrs. Mom." Darwin said

"So, what now?" Gumball asked. He and Darwin put the couch back although Darwin did most the work Gumball was just there to help have it even. Once it was put back, they sat down. "Well we need to find a way to not only find our parents but also the rest of the missing people from Elmore." Anais inquired, "I got an idea but I'll need Brainstorm's help."

"Huh!?" Gumball shouted.

"I said I need your help for this idea." She then looked at Penny, Carrie, and Darwin. "You guys can all relax if you want."

"Well alright." He pressed the button on his Omnitrix and slammed his hand on it. In a green flash his body changed into a red gremlin like alien with goggles wearing blue and grey spandex.

" **Jury Rigg**! Is not Brainstorm." He exclaimed then remembered what he was told.

"We need Brainstorm not this. We'll have to wait 20 minutes for you to change back and the recharge." Jury Rigg started cackling and jumped into a pile of trash throwing it around.

"Fix fix fix fix fix fix fix!" He cackled putting pieces together. Anais started to catch on to what Gumball was doing so she assisted him in making something hopefully something that will be useful. It was taking nearly everything they had lying around in the house to make while Darwin, Penny, and Carrie sat on the side shocked at the speed this was being built. By the time 10 minutes was up Gumball changed back and fell to the ground dropping the final piece luckily Anais caught it and placed it in the thing they were making.

It was at least 6 feet tall, with a monitor on the front, an area to stand on the other side. Not many understood what it was especially since it was put together in 10 minutes.

"So, why's the kitchen sink in there?" Darwin asked pointing at the side of it and sure enough the kitchen sink was sticking out of it.

"Sorry I went grab happy." Gumball said scratching his head as the others looked in the kitchen.

"Mom's going to kill you." Anais sang with a smile on her face

"I'll come up with something." Gumball said but in truth he had nothing. If his mother saw that he was dead. While he was panicking there was a knock at the door and before anyone could open it, it swung open.

"What the what!?" Gumball shouted seeing Jamie bust the door down. "Break my parents' house more why don't you!" Picking up the door as she walked in and putting it back, but he had no idea how to fix it, so he asked Anais to bring the couch over to lean against the door, so it doesn't fall.

"Alright Jamie what are you doing here?" Penny asked while Darwin placed the couch against the door, so it doesn't fall again but that didn't work for long it fell outside the house and Gumball had to lift it again.

"I'm hear cause I know you dorks know what happened to Tina." Jamie accused the group.

"No, we don't." Carrie simply said

"Then explain what that thing is!?" Jamie yelled pointing at the thing Gumball and Anais just built.

"The kitchen sink." Anais said, Jamie grabbed her shirt and lifted her up. "You going to keep being a smart ass then I'll show you what happens when you piss me off." She reared her fist back and was about to throw it, but someone grabbed her arm.

"Put her down Jamie." Gumball said in a threatening tone behind her. He knew Anais could handle this, but both knew it was best for no one to find out about her, same goes for Darwin. She sneered at Gumball not amused at his action and wanting to punch both, but Gumball's claws started digging in to her skin. She dropped Anais and glared at Gumball instead.

"Listen, we have no idea where Tina is or anyone else. Or what happened. So why are you bothering us?" Anais told her standing up.

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Jamie screamed. "Every time something happens like a robot attack Gumball disappears and one of those monsters appears."

"That could just be a coincidence." Penny told her.

"Ok what about that cyclops what was his name Bob or something?"

"Rob. But his villain name is Dr. Wrecker. He's been trying to kill me for over a year. Even got this weird remote that screws with time." Gumball explained and Jamie looked defeated. She had no more excuses, but she still thought they were involved. "But those powers were new. My tail still hurts from throwing me with it." Everyone just stares at him like he did something stupid. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"That was you?" She remembers 2 people coming to fight Rob. A velociraptor and a tiny robot. Now that she thought about it she heard the name Anais yelled a few times. "That was both of you!" She pointed at Anais and Gumball. The later realizing he screwed up while the former glared at him.

"And if it was?" Gumball wondered

"If you don't talk, I'll tell the whole school about the both of you."

"Fine. Only because my idiot brother gave it all away." Anais said and explained only her and Gumball as well what the kitchen sink was on.

"Ok but why is the kitchen sink on that?"

"I got grab happy ok!" Gumball yelled from the couch letting Anais deal with Jamie from here.

"So, your using that to find everyone? Ok I'm coming." Gumball jumped off the couch and looked at her dead in the eyes.

"No way in hell!"

"Tina's my best friend no way I'm leaving her behind. I'm coming to save her!"

"You know it could work. Gumball and I might be their targets they might not even count Darwin and Jamie as threats." Anais inquired

"Fine but I got bad feeling."

"You can call Ben he might help." Gumball looked down chuckling.

"About that." He said nervously

"The phones are in the teleporter aren't they?" He nodded. The Omnitrix turned from red to green meaning its fully charged. "Well time to go." He said as Anais went to set it up.

"I'm setting so we end up at least 20 yards away, that way they can't find us right away." Everyone other then Penny and Carrie got under it to teleport. "Your staying?"

"Yeah no offense I'm not looking to be a puddle again." Carrie told her

"Ok but if we aren't back in 3 hours call Ben." Anais told them as they vanished.

 **(Well a lot of things happened preventing me from working on this. From new computer to moving out again into another house. But I finally finished this chapter. Now I wonder what will happen first my friend giving me the $200 he owes me or I finish this story.)**


	6. Infiltration part 1

**(Ok so I just realized Phil could have wreck Gumball given he has more experience but for the sake of the plot I had to give it to Gumball. It feels like I need to say something else but I'm not sure what.)**

Xertres after accumulating the data he took from the Watersons he noticed how Nicole had a close encounter with her son's Kineceleran form. He also noticed how Gumball has not quite realized its full potential nor with the opportunity present itself for him. If the boy learned how to properly wield these forms, he could be a problem.

He switched to the surveillance drones he had placed outside and was pleased with what he saw. The Omnitrix and Drone right at his doorstep. He noticed the 2 others but didn't think they were noteworthy enough to consider relevant. He could already figure out their plan.

He pressed the com button on the console and requested Sixsix and Sevenseven guards the prisoners while Eighteight intercepts the group. No matter what plan they think of he already has a counter plan.

"They already know where here." Anais pointed out when they arrived, everyone looked at her confused. "They have sentry drones all over the place so it's likely whoever we are dealing with is expecting us so we should split up." She suggested

"What do you mean?" Gumball asked

"2 of us stay and fight while the other 2 goes save everyone captured." Anais told them

"Ok so what's the teams?" Jamie asked hoping she'd get to fight.

"You and Gumball will stay and fight while Darwin and I will focus on the rescue." She knew the risk of doing this seeing as her parents think her robot body is a costume so if they recognize her it likely won't be long before they learn about the Omnitrix. No doubt they'd recognize Darwin.

"What if we get caught?" Darwin asks wanting this to go smoothly.

"The chances of succeeding without getting caught the first time is almost 0. They have much more experience than we do. But for our chances to increase we need a plan." Anais said as she told them her plan for a more beneficial result.

"And with Ben what is it?" Gumball asked, Anais started to do the math as her brother asked and while the results were good, she still hasn't added the 3 hours to it yet.

"We can't rely on him bro. He's got Bellwood to protect and we have Elmore. But if worse comes to worse I'm sure he'd show up." Darwin told him. Jamie confused about what they were talking about decided to speak up.

"Ok dorks are we going to kick these guys asses or are you just going to stand around like a bunch of pansies!?" She yelled snapping everyone out of the Ben topic and split into 2 groups.

"Good luck bro!" Darwin yelled going with Anais who waved at them while Gumball wished them luck as well going with Jamie.

"So, what are the chances that this person already sent someone out to stop us?"

"100%." She replied, "And the figure is headed for Gumball."

"We should help him!" Darwin yelled but Anais shook her head and looked at him.

"We can't, if we go back to help our survival rate will decrease, we need to play this smart." Anais snapped at him. Darwin not wanting to leave his brother behind to fight hurt him, but Anais didn't seem worried. Does she know something he doesn't well besides the obvious.

"How do you know they won't just kill him?"

"I don't, but they also want me and by trying to retrieve the Omnitrix from Gumball's arm they will lose all their focus leaving them wide open for us to save everyone." Of course, she didn't tell Gumball and Jamie that their bait, but it was necessary. She can only hope he doesn't get captured.

"So." Gumball trailed off trying to start a conversation, but he had nothing to talk about with Jamie.

"What?" She asked irritably as she glared at the blue neko.

"Are you going to tell everyone? You know about the Omnitrix?"

"If you help me save Tina consider it an I owe you one." Jamie told him then took a deep breathe. Being nice was hard for her. "Why don't you want anyone to know?"

"I'm Gumball Watterson, Elmore's being screw up and most hated citizen. No seriously Larry has me banned from half of Elmore and I got restraining orders from the other half." Jamie was shocked she didn't know about that and she thought she made him have it rough. Heck he's probably one of the nicest people she knows to everyone except Alan. But banned from Elmore basically that's a bit much.

"If people find out about the Omnitrix there goes me being a hero." He said looking at the watch. "Not only that but Anais and Darwin will be in danger to."

"You don't seem sad about it?" Jamie commented

"Well I have Anais, Darwin, Carrie, and Penny always there for me. Also, it helps that Larry sends money to keep me away because he knows the bans won't work forever." After hearing him say that she started laughing while clutching her stomach. Didn't take long for Gumball to join in on the laughing as well. Their good time however was interrupted when Gumball heard something flying. He tackled Jamie out of the way just as several missiles exploded right where they just were kicking up a dust cloud.

"Nice save. But what the hell was that?" Jamie coughed through the dust cloud. It didn't help that it was to thick for either of them to see through, but Gumball could hear thrusters and he'd be disappointed in himself if he couldn't recognize the sound. Something told him what every just shot at them can see them clearly and won't give them the chance to counterattack.

"Jamie run!" He yelled they were fortunate this wasn't an open field while the trees won't do much protection, they can be used to their advantage hopefully. Not long after they started running whatever was hunting them fired at them again but this time even more rapidly. One of the shots nearly got gumballs ear but Jamie pulled him out of the way, so it burned off the tip causing him to hiss. The shooting seemed to stop even if it was brief, but the dust cloud was even bigger now and he can only navigate through the sound of them being fired at. Gumball noticed a rock and threw it in the direction the sound was coming from it didn't make it, but he heard it get shot.

'Thermal Sensors?' He figured, he never thought he'd see one outside a video game or one that wasn't on Anais. But being on the receiving end is not what he wants. They continued to run until they reached a trench where several stray shots went over them.

"I think I figured out how it's finding us." Gumball whispered

"How?"

Thermal Sensors." She looked at him confused. "Its tracking us with our body heat." He told her silently thanking video games and for a small part his sister. He activated the Omnitrix selecting an alien. And slammed it down. Jamie not used to the green light shielded her eyes and when it faded standing where Gumball once was, was now a blue moth like creature that is making it cold just by standing there.

"Big Chill!" He exclaimed extending his wings as he flew through the dust cloud to find the enemy. Transforming into Big Chill took away his enhanced hearing but now he can approach this assailant and fight.

The search didn't last til he was rammed into with his guard down having no time to go intangible sending him right in the ground. Then proceeding to once again fire at him. However, he exhaled an icy breath that froze nearly everything that was fired at him and he went intangible for those he couldn't. He decided to go underground and attack from behind and with his ghost like powers he was sure this would be easy. And he was not wrong he appeared right under the assailant and flew through them while breathing his icy breath freezing them instantly.

Once the dust cleared Jamie came out from the trench as they got a good look at their assailant who was in fact female and powerful.

"We should keep going." Jamie said as she walked ahead leaving the assassin to freeze with Big Chill in tow. Big Chill picking her up and flew towards the warehouse. He looked down and saw her trembling not cause he's cold but out of fear.

"You don't have to be so scared. You have friends that will back you up." He told her but she snarled at him instead of responding due to her damaged pride.

"How many fortune cookies did you have to go through to get that one?" She hissed her body wasn't trembling nearly as much now.

 **~Anais and Darwin~**

Anais and Darwin made it to the warehouse and is looking for a way in while disabling all the security drones in the area. They managed to find a ventilation shaft on the side that they could fit through so Anais picked him up and flew him up and throw him in with her following.

"And why couldn't we use the front door?" Darwin asked

"We would have had to deal with whoever's inside by ourselves and we would be easily outnumbered and out matched. The same goes for blowing a hole in the wall. Who ever we're dealing with has 2 people guarding everyone so we would have to take them down before saving everyone?" Anais explained to him as they crawled through the vents to find them.

"Eighteight has been taken down?" They heard a voice exclaim in shock. "This boy is far more of a threat than I originally anticipated. And his compatriots they have split up and have been destroying my security so keeping track of them is becoming rather difficult. Sixsix, go pick your sister up from the forest she's been beaten and frozen." Anais finished analyzing the voice as well as Eighteight and Sixsix and nearly gasped but the look of fear we on her face.

'If Sixsix and Eighteight are here then Sevenseven must be as well and guarding the citizens now. But Xertres she's looking into info about him and his crimes don't stop at making super weapons that destroy planets to forcing some species to commit genocide then kill the only survivor left. But it also says that he's a Galvin and a former assistant of Azmuth. 'But how can he be a Galvin when he's clearly not?' She asked herself looking at the techno organic creature. He looked up at the air vent cause her to gasp slightly but he shrugged and walked away.

Darwin motioned her to keep going to find them, but she couldn't shake the dread she was feeling. Like they were already found.

She despite being distracted she managed to find an exit to the vent and nudged at Darwin to follow her. She removed the vent cover and flew out while Darwin just jumped expecting a shock from the fall but felt nothing.

"Must be how tough my body is now." He mumbled out loud and followed Anais down the hall to a group of cages.

"Holy."

"Crap." Darwin finished for her. Inside the cages were at least 3 or 4 people each and all from Elmore. Which makes sense given Elmore is the closest place to here. They looked around for any sign of their parents, but their search didn't last long as something grabbed them and through them at the wall.

Upon impact with the wall Darwin coughed up some blood. After he got up and looked at what hit them to his shock it was the creature that seemed to be in charge.

"This is very expected. The drone and her pet trying to steal from me." Xertres laughed. Darwin snarled picking up a cage and attempted to swing it at him but Xertres turn his hand into a saw cutting right through it. "Wha!?" Darwin tried saying but the Mechamorphed Galvin returned the favor, but he picked up a near by cage holding Nicole and Richard in them and slammed it down on him. Darwin raised his hands to catch it, but it never came.

"Are you ok?" Anais asked him, like him she was also hurt. Darwin nodded as she gently put the cage down. "He's dangerous. Too dangerous for us to fight on our own." She told him while flying. She flew at him with Darwin close behind and put her hands together for her cannon and fired her strongest blast at him sending him into the wall. Before he could recover, he was met with a fist to the face by Darwin as well as his sharp scales cutting his armor.

He managed to use his armor to make a spike which right into Darwin's shoulder and then cut his arm clean off. Darwin tried to retaliate with a punch with his left arm but Xertres grabbed him and slammed him into the ground. He brought up his other hand turning it into a canon and brought it to Darwin's face.

"Don't worry it will only hurt." Anais flew at him as fast as she could after getting over her shock.

"For a minute." He finished as he raised his hand and fired at Anais sending her back into the wall but not dead.

"Anais!" Darwin yelled repeatedly punching Xertres in the face to make him loose his grip but all it did was annoy him. Xertres prepared to kill Darwin once more but this time he decided to be more practical and used a sword thrusting it towards his chest. "No!" he yelled catching the blade before it pierced him, but he was losing. He put as much force as possible into his remaining arm, but he couldn't push it back.

"It's over kid." He shoved the sword through his hand, but it stopped again. His sword was stopped when he took a closer look, he saw the Darwin grew a new arm and was pushing the sword back this time and threw him off. "Clearly I underestimated you. I won't make that mistake again." He was in the process of turning his body into a more suitable armor for combat as well as launchers and blades on his wrist. "I'll cut you to pieces now so-" He couldn't finish as Anais uppercutted him and snap his swords but that wasn't enough.

Xertres targeted her with his missiles and was ready to fire until Darwin tore them from his armor and tossing them aside. "You pest!" He grabbed both Watterson children and slammed them into the ground as hard as he could. He them had his mechamorph armor spread over the both of them to put them under his control. As he did this, he activated the auto repair sequence in his armor.

Anais and Darin looked at him watching his armor repair everything thing they did as his armor also spread across their bodies preventing them from moving. 5 minutes pass and he let go. In place of Anais and Darwin was now Mechamorph soldiers loyal only to Xertres.

"Both of you with me!" He commanded, Darwin and Anais mindlessly followed out of the room. About several minutes later a Blue moth flew through the room holding Jamie the Omnitrix started flashing red as he landed turning him back into Gumball as they looked around.

"What happened here?" Gumball said looking around the room filed with cages. They split up momentarily to look around while looking inside each cage. Gumball same across a cage that seems to be away from the others, so he ran to it.

"Hello? Anyone awake in there?" The cages were to dark for him to see but he could see 3 silhouettes inside but couldn't make them out. He could however tell they were unconscious for the time being. Hey!" He yelled again he managed to hear one of them move towards him.

"Gumball?" The voice asked, a voice Gumball knows very well. "What are you doing here? Now that I think about it, where am I?"

"Mom!" He yelled if he could he'd hug her right now, but he can't she's stuck in a cage and the Omnitrix is still on recharge. She walked closer to see her son's face with a smile, not something he'd normally see but he could tell she's worried. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, thank you for asking. But what happened?" Nicole asked, Gumball still didn't know who he was up against and even if he didn't, he couldn't just say what happened. Or can he, maybe if he leaves part of the story out not that he knows the whole thing she'd believe him.

"You and Dad was kidnapped so Me, Darwin, and Anais also Jamie. Came here to find you and well everyone that's gone missing." Nicole gave him the mom look trying to see if he was telling the truth and he was. When she gets home, she's going to help him with grammar. "Gumball I appreciate your sentiment but if we were kidnapped you should get Darwin, Anais, and Jamie and leave now. I don't want you to get hurt by something potentially dangerous." Gumball looked at his mother in confusion not understanding half her words. "Right sorry, It's dangerous. Please leave."

"No." He said. "I can't leave you're my mom I have to save you. Also, all the cops went missing this morning."

"GUMBALL DO AS I SAY RIGHT NOW AND GO HOME!" Nicole yelled; her scream was so loud Jamie heard it from the other side of the room where she found a severed arm. She left the arm and ran to where she heard the scream to see Gumball defying his mother and strangely no one else woke up.

"Gumball go home this minute!"

"No! I'm saving everyone!" He yelled at his mother

"Gumball why are you acting like this?" His mother said worried.

"Because there are times to run and time to go hero." He said running off with Jamie behind him she ran next to him and informed him about the arm. He didn't say anything he was too frustrated to talk so he ran down the hall and told Jamie to split up for 20 minutes. After explaining his plan, she agreed, and he went solo for a bit.

He tried every door he's come across yet all of them was locked. After searching a couple more doors, he found one that wasn't unlocked. Keeping his hand on the Omnitrix he walks in ready for anything, well not this. Inside Xertres, Sevenseven, Sixsix, and he believes is Darwin and Anais stood there waiting for him. Something was wrong with them they were cover in some weird black and orange thing and had one eye.

"How wonderful for you to bring me the Omnitrix." Xertres said with glee. He's seen how he fights with his aliens and with his numbers the Omnitrix is already his. "I am the Galvin, Xertres." Gumball ignored them in favor of his siblings. "Oh them, yes they put up a decent fight but, in the end, I made them my slaves." After hearing those words Gumball slammed the dial down. And in a flash of green he transformed.

"You're going to pay." He said

 **(Why it took so long for me to do this idk. Actually, I doubt anyone reads this. Any if you do and enjoy this leave a review of what you think and any idea you have I may end up using it. )**


	7. Infiltration part 2

_**(This chapter I decided to change the villains name. From Zytrek or whatever it was previously it was bad I knew that from the start. Now its Xertres not the best name but better and easier to spell. I already went to the other chapters to change it.)**_

 _ **~Last Time~**_

 _Gumball pressed the dial on the Omnitrix transforming._

" _Your going to pay." He growled_

 _ **~Now~**_

"An Orishan. Quite the interesting choi…" He was cut off when he was sent through the wall from the water Gumball shot at him. The pressure was high enough that if he was wearing armor from this planet's medieval era it would have cracked from it.

SixSix homing in on him with Anais and Darwin rushing him. He had barely anytime to act. He put both his hands in front of him and jumped firing forward sending himself into the door breaking it and sending them back. He was going to run but Eighteight dove down and slammed his face in the ground. He tried shooting water at her, but she fired several small lasers at his chest right next to the Omnitrix.

"I'm shocked your unfrozen already." Water Hazard commented while he clutched his fist and swung at her face several time until she got off. He stood up to blast her, but Darwin latched onto his back. Gumball wasn't sure what to do this was his brother and best friend. Yeah, he just blasted him and Anais with water but that was so he could get out of that room before the assassins didn't get him. And the last thing he wants is to fight his younger siblings.

Darwin opened his mouth and bit Gumball taking a chunk of Water Hazard's armor and ate it. "Ok that's it! Sorry bro." He raised the arm that wasn't bit and shot Darwin off, but he was too slow as Xertres has recovered and turned his arms into a type of canon. All Gumball needed to know is that this was about to hurt. And he was right the blast sent him through the hallway near the room where the cages were.

"Damn." Gumball ground trying to stand but he felt a tiny hand smash right where Darwin bit him putting him in agonizing pain. "Anais. Snap out of it." He begged but she just kept punching him.

"This is how all the planets I've been to have ended. They're 'need' to protect their family, letting those I enslave kill them, even watching them commit suicide. It's quite enjoyable." He laughed while Gumball with his armor cracked glared at the insane Galvin. "Once your dead I'll be sure to that the drone and the other die the most agonizing way possible."

Gumball's palms were facing the ground and he fired water downwards launching himself up slamming his back into the ceiling making Anais lose her grip falling. He set his sights on Xertres and dived down towards him rearing his fist back ready to throw a punch.

"How predictable." Xertres said as his hand extended grabbing Water Hazard slamming him into the ground. His Gumball was human he would be dead right now. He was on the ground watching as Xertres and his assassins approached he grimaced no way he was going to get lucky and hit them all again.

"Any last phrases, breathes, speeches?"

"Fuck you." Gumball said as he was shot at while screaming. After several minutes they stopped and looked at the body of the Orishan. Xertres know he wasn't dead only unconscious. "Bring him to the lab." He instructed the others who did so then looked towards Darwin and Anais. "Your work is done. I'll come back once I retrieve the Omnitrix." He told the 2 as the Mechamorph armor retreated from them and went back to him leaving them to fall into unconsciousness. With that he walked away. Once he was gone Jamie jumped down from the ceiling running to the 2 unconscious bodies. She wouldn't be surprised if that genocidal bastard knew she was here, but he didn't think she was a threat. She lifted Darwin on her back, Anais was another story. Jamie hasn't been expecting her to weigh so much so she ended up dragging her to the cages. She's on good terms with the Watersons but at least their mother can help them.

"Dammit you both." She continued to walk towards the cage at the end of the room. Once she got there, she dropped both and panted heavily. "What were you so heavy?"

"Hey…M…rs..water..son." She said between breaths. Luckily Nicole heard her as well as the sound made when Anais was dropped.

"Your kids." She pointed at Darwin and Anais. "Gumball is in trouble."

"Calm down and take deep breaths."

"I am calm. Your kids are just ridiculously heavy." Jamie snapped finally regulating her breathing. She looked up at Nicole debating whether she should mention the watch Gumball has or not.

"Gumball has been captured and once this guy gets what he wants from Gumball he's going to kill everyone on the planet. He even forced them to fight him. I watched the whole thing. Gumball for the most part refused." 'I felt so useless. I the toughest person in school reduced to hide behind the wimpiest'

Nicole looked at the 2 bodied next to Jamie and in an instant, she recognized them. "Darwin, Anais what happened?"

"They were like this when I broke into your house earlier today, so I don't know. But they need to wake up to save Gumball. He's going to die!" She shouted

 _ **~Xertres's lab~**_

The assassins had Gumball who had just changed back and beaten within an inch of his life in a healing chamber. Sixsix walked up to the Galvin to question this course of action.

"Of course, I know what I'm doing. If his body remains as it is the Omnitrix will force him to change again and the chances of him regaining consciousness is high. Putting him in the chamber is to prevent the failsafe from activating." Sixsix asked another question.

"Yes, I would be unable to do anything from the outside." He pressed a button on his console. "However, the inside is another story. If he would be killed inside his own mind he will be in a permanent comatose state and from there I can remove the Omnitrix without worrying about the safeguards." Sixsix had no further questions and left. "Now boy let the fun begin."

 _ **~Gumball's mind~**_

"Gumball! Wake up it's time for school!" The Blue haired boy in question stood up and hopped out of bed. He takes a look around his room seeing a king-sized bed, a desk with a laptop, and a closet full of cloth. He feels like something's missing but changes his clothes and runs downstairs. He gets to the breakfast table His mom making what he had to guess is a gourmand meal from a 5-star restaurant.

"How's my favorite little scholar this morning?" Nicole said not turning around to face them. Gumball looked around thinking there's someone else that should be called that, but he hasn't the foggiest idea who. "Are you talking to me?"

"Of course, who else would I be talking to?" She responds

"Anyone but me. Last time you called me a scholar of any kind was on April Fools when I was 7. What the heck is going on. And where's Dad?" Gumball noticed the lack of a fat man eating. Nicole sighed giving Gumball his food then sat down.

"Gumball how many times do I have to tell you this story?"

'Story?'

"Your father and I got a divorce when you were only a few months old. He's not financially stable and I couldn't have him being a slob lying around doing nothing."

"Can I ever see him?"

"I'm sorry but no. Last I heard he got remarried and had another kid. That's why you don't have his name." She explained Gumball frowned finishing his meal he got up and left. With his books to get on the bus. Once he got one, he sat down in the back to stay away from some people to clear his head.

"Hey Gumball!" Tobias' voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What's up?"

"We heard there's going to be a new student today. We're going to prank her. You want in? Tina and Jamie already agreed." Banana Joe spoke up

"Why not it could be fun." Gumball smirked as they laughed about what the plan was going to be. Something in his gut was telling him not to do it. He didn't understand what it was, but it was there. Soon the bus pulled up to the school and he got off and ran to his locker to throw his school supplies in for his prank supplies. He met up with his friends asked about the new student.

"No clue. All I heard is that it's a girl. Nothing else." Jamie told him. This felt wrong to him very very wrong.

"Then how are we going to get her?" Gumball asked the group. Tobias slung his arm around Gumball's shoulder with a smirk on his face.

"Remember yesterday what we did to Brown?"

'No' "Yes." He lied

"Well while Tina was chasing him, we came across files on the new students completely by accident. I only managed to find out the locker and gender before I heard Tina coming around the corner, so I left his office and met up with you guys." Jamie told him

"Good new. Brown is going to have plenty of illegal thing charged to his card for a while." Joe giggled

'Yeah pretty sure that's crime'

Jamie led them all to the new kid's locker and opened it. 'Looks like she got the combination to' They had Gumball set up the contraption that was going to scare the kid while they stood guard. He wasn't sure that was necessary as Tine was a T freaking Rex her taking a nap is intimidating. Hell, Gumball remembers when him, and him, and he swears he broke into her junk yard with someone but who.

"Hey Blue idiot how's the thing going?" Jamie asked rudely. Gumball rolled his eyes.

"A good prank takes time. Have Tina roar or something to buy me another half hour that will be more than enough." Gumball explained to her

"Roger." Tina answered then roared as loud as she could forcing Gumball to stop what he's doing and covering his ears. "Sorry." She said looking at Gumball forgetting his sensitive hearing.

"It's fine. I'm just about done." Attaching the last wire and carefully closing the locker.

"Just in time the new kid's here." Jamie said grabbing the boys as they ran around the corner to watch this unfold. Gumball stared at the kid getting another awful feeling in his gut. This kid she looks so familiar but why. But he has to admit she must be incredibly smart if she's a toddler in middle school.

She sat down her book bag to open her locker and was going to sit the bag inside, but a wire snapped having her get hit with 10 pies that Gumball loaded in the locker to fire one after the other. She was on the floor nearly in tears. She wiped them and was going to put her things inside, but the next thing Gumball had inside was a pressure platted springboard. The moment her things are put inside the locker they were sent flying out and given her size right in the face. This time she left all her things on the floor and ran to the nearest bathroom to cry.

"Welcome to Elmore loser!" The speaker said in Tobias' voice. While the other's laughed Gumball couldn't I mean if it's someone his age he has no problem, but this kid was different. He walked over to her things and placed them in the locker. He knew the springboard wouldn't go off a second time as he didn't design it like that. He closed the locker and was going to meet up with his friends but saw something near where the girl dropped her things. He picked it up inspecting it and noticed it was a donkey. His head pain was even worse now.

"Anais." He groaned unsure why he said her name but once the pain stopped, he walked into the bathroom ignoring the rules set for restrooms. When he walked inside every girl ran out.

'Harsh' He hear crying from the stall furthest from the door and tiptoed over to it. And knocked on the stall door.

"Go away!" A little girl sobbed. Gumball didn't move instead he slid the Daisey the Donkey underneath the stall doors for her to grab.

"Are you ok?" He asked her

"You're a boy. In the girl's bathroom. Why?"

"I saw a little kid get hurt cause of something stupid." He responded not bringing up it was him.

"I'm ok." She lied Gumball could still hear sobs and sniffling.

"You want a hug?" He got no response other then the door unlocking and the 5-year-old running into his arms.

'Why does this feel right? Why do I want to protect her so much?' He couldn't make out any of these thoughts while he hugged the sobbing girl. He can miss a class or 3 he has straight A's besides helping someone is way more important then school. The girl lifted her head up and looked at the boy.

"What's your name?" He asked

"Anais Waterson. My parent's and I just moved to Elmore a few days ago."

"That's cool." He smiled. "I'm Zachary Senicourt. But my friends and mom call me Gumball." She giggled at this.

"What?"

"What kind of name is Gumball?"

"The cool kid kind?" He playfully told the girl.

"Hey, want to ditch school and go to the ice cream store?" Gumball asked her making her give a slight glare. "Look you were just crying in here for who knows how long, and ice cream always helps."

"I guess. But after can you walk me home."

"Sure, lil sis." He responded realizing what he said he corrected himself. "I mean sure."

On the way to the ice cream store he saw something at the corner of his eye. It was a green hourglass on a watch. They made it to the store and walked up to the counter. They had a digital menu. Anias picked a chocolate cone while Gumball got mesmerized by it. He didn't see the menu, but it looked like an old news report not one he recognized though.

It has a robot that looked like Anais and some really fast dinosaur. He feels like he should know this, but he doesn't. Does he?

"XLR8." He mumbled then shook his head as the screen went back to normal. "Yeah I'll have what she got." Gumball paid the person at the register got the change and right after he got both cones and picked a table to sit at. They talked for a while and laughed.

" _ **Now for the conflict." Xertres said from the real world.**_

"This just in. Lucy Simian and Dr. Wrecker have escaped from Elmore Asylum. If you see them do not c…" The screen and building started glitching out scaring everyone. Gumball grabbed Anais' hand and made a break for the back door despite the protest from the workers. Upon opening it he saw Ms. Simian standing there glaring at him. She grabbed him by the neck and started choking the life out of him while Rob came from behind.

"Anais run!" He yelled to the girl who was too scared to run. Gumball kicked Simian in the face before blacking out giving no time to breathe he picked up Anais and ran down the glitching street.

" _ **Even if they don't kill you your heart will stop." Xertres said looking at the heart monitor showing his heart as beating rapidly.**_

"Gumball what's going on!?" Anais asked

"I…I don't know. One moment I'm having a great day. Wake up, go to school, pull that prank." He caught himself to late as Anais looked at him in anger.

"THAT WAS YOU!?" She shouted

"Yes, but I thought it was going to be someone taller and my age. I didn't mean to hurt you. I felt really bad afterwards."

"It doesn't matter you shouldn't have done that. Did you even notice that you broke my tooth!?" She felt betrayed. "Mom should have listened to Dad and never come here."

"Wait what." Gumball said catching that last part

"We only moved here because I wanted to meet you!" Anais shouted

"Why me?"

"You're my brother you idiot!" She screamed as a large fist came crashing down behind them Gumball grabbed Anais and ran again. He didn't know where and Anais kept trying to get away from Gumball, but he wasn't having it. He's going to keep her safe no matter what.

They ran past Joe's house and suddenly the sky flashed not in a glitchy way like the whole town, but it was green, and he saw something. Aliens? Well these weren't creatures on earth that's for sure.

" _My mom's a martial artis, my dad's lazy but actually graduated," This was Gumball's voice, but he never said those things. He's never even met his dad. "My brother Darwin he already has a scholarship for his swimming, then my sister Anais she's a genius already ready for college at a young age." Gumball remembers now. He lives an amazing life with his family in Elmore. There was never a divorce his parents were happily married. Yeah, they have no luxury like this fake world gave him, but he would trade all of it just for his family. He told Anais to hide and faced forward._

" _ **No What's happening? This shouldn't be happening!" The Galvin panicked**_

" _And there's me. The black sheep."_ A glow appeared on his left wrist as the Omnitrix came to this dream. _"I screw up all the time. Got more restraining orders then anyone my age should, done so many impossible things, even destroyed the town a couple times by accident."_ Gumball reached her the Dial to select his form.

"I'm not the same screw up anymore!" He slammed the core down in a green flash his body changed to. His body now covered in diamonds and the Omnitrix now located on his left pectoral.

"Diamond Head!" He exclaimed the fist from the enraged ape came down on him, but he countered it by turning his arms into a shield. Right as Simian was going to pull away the shield Gumball made with his hands encased hers. He removed his arms leaving her encased then punched her knocking her unconscious. To make sure she wouldn't get up he encased all but her head in diamond.

"Xertres! I'm getting out of here!" He said as he turned back to human staring up at the sky.

" _ **Oh, really how do you plan on doing that?**_ " _**He mused**_. " _ **I have full control of your mind and can keep you here forever."**_

"Guess I just have to keep fighting whatever you throw at me until I'm free." Gumball smirked slamming the Omnitrix dial again. He was able to chance at will, so he has some control.

 _ **~Cages~**_

"So, let me get this straight Anais. You and Gumball have been fighting like this ever since Rob? And Darwin is mutated because you fought some guy in another dimension and you got to said dimension through a smoothie place that travels through space and time."

"When you put it like that you make it seem like I'm lying." She said still unsure how to feel with her mother finding out about this.

"I'm inclined to believe you but why would you keep this secret from me? We could have gotten you help to get out of that drone."

"Gumball is the best help I could have gotten. I'm only not killing anyone right now because of him. A lot has happened." Nicole knew that for a fact after hearing these stories. "Ok the firewalls are up. He won't control me again. Darwin lets go save Gumball."

"Wait!" Nicole shouted to her kids who looked back at her. "Please be safe."

"Don't worry Mrs. Mom we'll come back with Gumball." Anais had a laser pointer come out of her shoulder and aimed it at all the cages opening them then her arm canon to blast a hole in the wall leading to the outside. "Mom, Jamie get everyone out of here!" Anais yelled as she and Darwin took off.

They ran to the room where they had attacked Gumball, but he wasn't there. "Any other ideas?" Darwin asked. "He's not on m radar so he must be out of range or something or someone is blocking me."

"So, destroy everything until we find him?" Darwin asked Anais nodded as they both started destroying everything until they would come across the room holding their brother.

 _ **(Part 2 is done and Xertres made a mistake freeing Anais and Darwin after getting Gumball. Guess his frustration made him forget he wants both Anais and the Omnitrix. Well next part will be the final part hopefully then I can get to the other things.)**_

 _ **Next chapter should be done in a few weeks give or take. I want to give Gumball a new alien but for the life of me i can't figure out who. I know i won't be giving him Chromastone, Way Big, Rath, or Feedback. Atomix and Alien X goes without saying.**_

 _ **I'm thinking one of 3**_

 _ **Shocksquash**_

 _ **Eyeguy which i would rename Eyeclops for Gumball**_

 _ **Bloxx**_

 _ **That's all of them. When i make a decision i'll type the chapter up**_


	8. Infiltration Final Part

_**(Man, this is just getting harder and harder as I go. Whatever I planned it, so I got no choice but to write it. Even if I got to constantly hit google for words I forgot. Wanna know what else I forgot all the Aliens I gave him.)**_

Darwin and Anais were currently breaking the walls and doors to the warehouse to find out where Gumball was being held. Darwin leapt up and punched a wall tearing it open and frowned. Gumball wasn't there. Anais did the same but the damage she was causing was on a higher scale than her brother.

"He's nowhere to be found." Darwin spoke up.

"Well we have to keep-DARWIN MOVE!" She pushed him out of the way when 2 figures came from the floor and attacked Anais. One with a sword and the other a fist. Darwin hid behind some rubble with his razor fins out. He peaked over his shoulder to get a view at where they are at and saw a sword being swung down on him. His used his right fin to block it and went for a punch but Eighteight caught his fist and kicked him in the side sending in a few feet back. Sevenseven pulled out his blasters and shot at Darwin with them causing a dust cloud to obscure their vision.

As the dust started to clear they saw some sparks in it and a small figure who had a shield up protecting Darwin. "Are you ok?" Anais asked Darwin. He stood up and looked at her.

"I should be asking you that. You got a hole going through you." Darwin exclaimed in worry.

"Worry about that after we save Gumball!" She told him as they managed to dodge attacks from both assassins. Sevenseven threw a punch at Darwin who managed to dodge and threw a punch into his side causing him to flinch a bit, so Darwin threw another punch into his chest. Before he could throw a third punch his arm was severed by a flying sword causing him to fall to the ground in pain.

In this moment Eighteight decided to try to attack the boy while he was down only to be rammed in the back by Anais who in turned threw her into her brother. Getting up both assassins glared at her. Instead of fighting back they picked up Darwin and held a gun to his head. Anais stopped moving and snarled that them. Sevenseven seeing Anais refuses to fight back flew at her and punched her multiple times which she couldn't block. When Sevenseven got out his guns a felt a hand grab his arms and a knee to the face making him stumble back even more. When he recovered, he saw several blasters sticking out of the drone and aimed at him.

He activated his jet pack to dodge as many as possible while some hit him, he's still in the fight. See as they are a good distance from Darwin and Eighteight now she doesn't have to worry about him dying. Sevenseven flew towards her with his shoulder blasters out and fired at her which she dodged by flying. Bad move as she took her focus off the assassin who grabbed her by the head and buried her into the floor before getting out his blaster and punching her several times. When he thought the job was done, he called his sister but before he could he was hit by a large laser while it didn't kill him, he won't be getting up anytime soon.

With Darwin after Sevenseven and Anais flew away Eighteight was about to kill him fight there but he felt his arm grow back just in time and grabbed her arm holding the gun and elbowed her with his newly regrown arm forcing her to release him. He tried to run for the sword that was thrown prior to his arm getting severed but Eighteight wasn't going to allow him and kicked him in the face sending him back a few feet.

After retrieving her sword, she flew back at Darwin preparing for a back swing with it. Darwin already standing swung his arm to the side so the sword would hit his fin hoping it would be strong enough to stop it. To his luck it did and Eighteight screamed in frustration about how hard it is to kill two children from a back-water planet. She swung her sword wildly with Darwin on the defensive barely keeping up but he managed to keep he sword from hitting anything fatal.

Trying to find an opening through this was proving difficult so he decided he decided to take a hit. He lowered his arm as her sword came down and slashed his torso but in that split-second Darwin punched her in the face forcing her to release her grip on the sword. He clutched his new wound which had blood pouring out of it.

"Damn. Maybe that wasn't a good idea." Darwin gasped but stood anyway and ran to Eighteight with his fists clenched he jumped to add to the force of the punch and brought it down on her yet again. She was having a tough time recovering from her onslaught, so she activated her jetpack and flew at a distance and fired her pistols at him this forced him to find a place to hide for the moment.

Unable to fly or shoot projectiles will make this next part exceedingly hard. He didn't have time to think as lasers came from behind him revealing where he hid causing him to run again however Eighteight wasn't going to give him any leeway and followed him as she shot. Several lasers got into his left arm and leg causing his running to cease and fall face first on the ground now laying in his pool of blood. He turned around to see Eighteight right in front of him taking aim.

'I can barely move and I'm laying here in a pool of my blood. Sorry Gumball I couldn't help you.' He thought to himself then realized something. He swung his arm that's covered in blood forward right before she took her shot and splattered blood all over then lens to her helmet causing her to miss. Darwin noticed some rubble nearby and picked it up with his good arm and threw it while not making noise as to not alert her of his whereabouts. He picked up the rock quietly and threw it with all the strength he could muster in his right arm hitting her in the chest. Darwin kept going with this pelting her with any rubble he could find until he ran out. Once he ran out, he saw Eighteight no longer moving meaning he won although barely.

His wounds were starting to heal when he saw Jamie nearby, he was confused at this, but she jumped down the hole that Sevenseven and Eighteight had come out of, but he hadn't the foggiest idea as to why.

'Why am I doing this?' Jamie thought to herself as she ran through the lower levels looking for Gumball to break him out.

' _You don't have to be scared. You have friends that will back you up'_ Those words kept on echoing in her mind.

"Yeah I stopped bullying you but why call me a friend?" She mumbled as she heard some footsteps, seeing an air vent above her she jumped up and crawled in it before the person noticed her. But out of curiosity she looked back at them.

It looked just like that one that Gumball froze earlier but the armor was a different color and had a deeper voice she guesses it was male while the one he fought was female. She slowly moved through the vent as to not alert him cause right now she knows she has no chance at winning.

"Your siblings are useless Sixsix!" She heard a voice yell, so she stopped her movements to see the one she hid from earlier now she knows as Sixsix and some other creature. She watched in silence as this went on.

"I sent Sevenseven and Eighteight to kill those intruders, yet all not only fail in killing children but also let one slip right through them and made their way down here!" Xertres yelled. At first, he thought he had the situation under control. "They never should have regained consciousness. Every planet I've been to I've done the same thing and the puppets died in seconds." Jamie nearly gasped hearing this. "It must be the drone attachment to the girl and the boy's regeneration that allowed them to survive. Once again I've underestimated them." He seemed to have calmed down now that he's figured things out.

" **So, Darwin and Anais are fine, and you mentioned an intruder?** " Jamie was shocked hearing this voice coming from a computer, but it was definitely him.

"You've been holding your own for some time there. How much longer can you keep fighting?"

" **Until Jamie gets my body out of here then I can kick your ass**." Gumball said full of confidence and exhaustion, but Jamie wondered why he was putting so much faith in her.

"You insolent brat! Once I have the Omnitrix I can finally have my revenge on Azmuth and show the universe that the Galvins are the most feared species in the cosmos."

" **The only thing terrifying about you is that armor of yours. Without it your just another tiny Galvin.** " Gumball provoked him Jamie gulped seeing this and assumed Gumball's body was somewhere in this room but where she doesn't know.

"Once I find this friend of yours and finish those 2 that took down Sevenseven and Eighteight your finished!" He then flew out of the room with Sixsix in tow. Jamie waited a few minutes and looked through nearby ventilation shafts to see if he really left and to her luck he did. She kicked open the vent and jumped out surprising Gumball.

" **Who's there?** " He asked. He can't see anything from where he is but Xertres left the mic on so he can hear.

"It's me. Now shut up. Where are you?" Jamie asked him

"Beats me." Gumball bluntly stated. "He's been sending wave after wave of people at me. Strange enough it's only people in Elmore he's attacking me with. It hasn't given me time to think."

"Then where should I look?" Jamie asked

"I don't know. I don't even know where I am other than the warehouse. Just look around." Gumball suggested to Jamie's dismay but regardless she did so anyway. She checked the monitor and pressed several buttons only most did nothing other then mute Gumball for a few minutes to which she pressed it again to hear him. One however opened a secret door in the wall leading to a room where Gumball's body was being held in a tank.

" **Did you find me?** " Gumball asked

"Yeah, now to get you out." Jamie said approaching it and went to hit it but saw a looming shadow coming from behind her.

"So, the intruder was hiding in the vents. Well done the thought never occurred to me that someone would try that." The voice said. Jamie saw the shadow raise an arm and on instinct she rolled out of the way from his saw hand.

" **What's happening**?"

"He's here!" Jamie quickly yelled. Xertres turned his arm into a canon not thinking she'd be a problem and started firing at her. Given how nimble she is she managed to barely dodge them. She can't let even one of those hit her or it's game over.

 _ **~Darwin and Anais~**_

Darwin was finally done healing and he followed Anais down the hole to which she seemed confused.

"Hey Anais. I didn't know Warehouses had basements. Or hallways." Darwin spoke up as they looked around.

"They don't which means he's been here long before he started kidnapping people to set this place up." Anais inquired

"You sure this is even a warehouse anymore?"

"Yes. But he did some clear remodeling to it. It didn't occur to me before but the upper floor as well is completely wrong." Anais wasn't even sure how to go about explaining all of this since this kind of topic is not her specialty. Her radar went off for a moment then stopped. "What the." She mumbled, she chose to ignore it thinking it was some sort of error and kept advancing.

"Something wrong?" Darwin asked, Anais shook her head.

"I'm fine, thanks though." She responds to him.

"I'm glad to hear that." He smiled

 _ **~Jamie and Gumball~**_

Jamie is barely holding her own. While she hasn't been able to get close to try to hit him, she's also been barely dodging anything he sends at her. He tried throwing a punch, but she managed to do a few backflips and land on the console where Xertres observed Gumball earlier.

"You pest!" He yelled turning his right arm into a canon and fired. Jamie tried dodging it but one of the blasts was aimed right where she dodged. It would have hit her had she lost her momentum. It however did leave her badly bruised but that only gave her an idea. She grabbed a loose cable and hid it from Xertres' sight.

"I never thought much of suicidal fools." He said grabbing her head and lifting her up. "Every planet I've been to do you want to know the number of those like you that foolishly walked to their own deaths facing me. Thinking they can save or avenge someone?" He chuckled. "8,628. What makes you any different?" Jamie tried to put the cord in his chest, but he grabbed her arm stopping her.

"You knew I had the cord the whole time?"

"You're not the first to try that trick on me?" Jamie grunted seeing as the arm holding the cord was being held with 1 hand while Xertres' other arm was holding her by the neck.

"Well has anyone tried this!?" Jamie yelled grabbing the cord with her free hand and electrocuting herself with it. Due to their physical contact the electricity traveled through her body and to Xertres' mechamorph armor not only damaging it but also hurting him. Jamie wasn't uninjured either but if she wasn't being held then the volts would have killed her. She could barely keep her eyes open as she crawled to Xertres again with the cord in hand while he was still over coming that shock and shocked him again. 'Guess not.' She thought

She crawled to the console and tried to stand up to get to the top and press a few buttons. Hoping she can find the right one but her injuries from the shock and when Xertres fired at either broke her legs or gave her a type of paralysis she couldn't tell but she's hoping it was broken over paralysis.

"Da…Da..mn..it." She mumbled as she fell to the ground hard barely registering the feeling of it.

"Jamie are you ok?" Darwin yelled running in

"Ugh." She groaned not moving. 'What's he doing here, where's Anais?' She wondered then her eyes widened at what she saw on the ground. 'Fog? How?'

"So, it's this button I'm assuming." Darwin pressed it. As he guessed the water in the chamber Gumball was in drained as it opened up where he immediately regained consciousness.

"Thanks, bro, for getting me out." He looked around and ran to Jamie who was on the ground in terrible condition. "By the way where's Anais?"

"We had to split up. She said we'd be able to cover more ground that way."

"We should go meet up with her then." Gumball said putting Jamie on his back. "You're a lot lighter than an imagined." He told the barely conscious Jamie who just closed her eyes.

"Lead the way dude." Gumball told him and Darwin nodded.

 _ **~Anais~**_

"Darwin did you hear that?" Anais asked, referring to the screaming.

"Hard not to."

"We must be close!" Anais said as they ran towards the sound when they got to the room, they saw a chamber open and Xertres on the ground and an electric cable near him. "They were here but I'm guessing they just left."

"What makes you say that?"

"The burn marks on the walls and floor are still fresh as if it happened just minutes ago and given the distance of each mark it's obvious, he was against someone that very agile. That just leaves Jamie. Since that chamber over there is no doubt where Gumball was being held."

"So, Jamie actually beat Xertres?"

"Not exactly? If anything, it was more of a draw. Look at that cable over there near him." Darwin did as told. "That cable there and him on the ground means she did find his weakness but it's not like he wouldn't try to defend himself from it or stop her from trying to electrocute him."

"What are you saying happened?" Darwin was in suspense at this point.

"She electrocuted herself and had it travel through her body to Xertres. Given that she's not here that means she survived although barely but if everything I just said is correct then that means she never did free Gumball and someone else came in and did it." Her radar went off again.

"She's correct." The techno voice spoke

"His name is Weizel. He's from the planet Aerund. His species is capable of taking in all the oxygen in the area then release a gas that can cause those in the area to hallucinate." Xertres explained

"Why are you telling us all of this?" Darwin asked

"My armor is damaged and if we fought, I know I would lose due to it. My body is in even worse condition given how high those volts were." Xertres told them. "However, do not get the wrong idea once I have recovered, I will kill you all."

"Yeah tell yourself that." Darwin retorted as they ran out the door in the opposite direction, they came from hoping that's where Gumball was.

 _ **~Gumball and 'Darwin'~**_

"I don't think this is the right way?" Gumball stated seeing the place get more and more narrow. "Maybe if I use XLR8 I can just get us out of here in a few minutes?" Hearing this 'Darwin' stopped, and a think white fog surrounded them.

 _ **~Anais and Darwin~**_

They saw the fog spread through the whole building.

"Gumball must be fighting?" Darwin said scared for his brother.

 _ **~Gumball~**_

He suddenly felt lighter and saw that Jamie was no longer on his back but several feat away. When he tried to get to her he felt a searing pain in his stomach. Looking down he saw a fist and when he turned his head, he just saw Darwin standing there with a smirk.

"Wh…Who are you?" Gumball asked spitting up blood. "I know you're not Darwin."

"My name is Weizel. Lord Vilgax has sent me here to eliminate Xertres for his betrayal before I return I will retrieve the Omnitrix myself."

"Over my head body." Gumball raised his hand towards the Omnitirx and slammed the core without looking at it. The sudden transformation threw Weizel back and as he glared at Gumball transforming. He expected something like the Methanosian, Polymorph, or the Petrosapien. But this is a surprise.

Gumball's new form resembled that of a gorilla made out of building blocks. It had however 3 main colors on his body were dark blue, pink, and green. The Omnitrix core was one his chest which was now completely healed.

"Woah. Who is this guy?" He said looking at his arms and legs. While his guard was down Weizel kicked him due to kick lowered guard both of his legs were destroyed. "Ow ow still ow." He cried a bit at the pain but stopped when they reformed like building blocks. "Not as ow. Cool." Weizel was coming again and Gumball got an idea he put both his arms in front of him to defend himself and managed to make a shield that stopped Weizel's blow. Before he could try again to hit Gumball the shield Gumball made expand around him and close in.

"I can just break out of here and wait until you time out." Weizel sneered and tried to break out but after taking 1 step he fell to the ground in pain.

"Here on earth there's 1 thing we hate stepping on barefoot more than anything and it's the same thing that you just broke off of me." Gumball's head spoke from right behind. "Legos." Gumball used his new block like body to attack Weizel from every angle as projectiles and to his surprise they exploded. Weizel would try to dodge but he would get hit by another from elsewhere. When the attacks stopped Weizel was on the ground and the fog was gone. He saw what Weizel really was. A 4-and-a-half-foot tall reptile like alien with white scales and slit red eyes, his arms had 4 holes in each where the fog comes out of, he had spines coming from the back of his head all the way to the tip of his 2 foot tail, both of his hands had 4 fingers on it while his feet consisted of 3 toes.

"My work here is done. Next we meet I won't take it easy." He said teleporting away.

"Wonder what that meant." Gumball said as he walked over to where Jamie was once he got there, he noticed she was in a different spot. "How did she get over here when she was over there when the fog… Ahhh I can't think like this."

"Gumball!" He heard Anais and Darwin running over to him. They stopped at seeing Gumball's new form. "Gumball is that you?" Anais asked

"Yeah, I got a new alien how cool is that?" Gumball exclaimed excited

"That's awesome but what will you call it?" Darwin asked just as excited

"I don't know I'm somewhere between Legorilla and Bloxx. Anyway, we should get out of here." He told them and picked up Jamie. Oh yeah want to know what's weird? Jamie was here when she was all the way over there earlier."

"That means you dropped her Gumball. The person you were fighting must have been Weizel. He made you hallucinate with that fog." Anais told him as they came to the hold Sevenseven and Eighteight left open.

"You mean that lizard guy? I beat him already." Gumball said in a smug tone as the Omnitrix timed out changing him back.

"Uhh dude. You need a new sweater." Darwin told him which made Gumball notice several holes in it especially the one where Weizel punched him through the chest. There are scars all over him too just from today.

 _ **~Vilgax's ship~  
**_ "Lord Vilgax." Weizel got on one knee. "I made sure Xertres was incapacitated and he will die with in his armor for going against you."

"Excellent. And what of the Omnitrix?"

"He attained a new form. A Segmentasapien. Had the battle gone on any longer I would have had to use that."

"You allowed him to live?" Vilgax said in anger

"My intentions were not to kill him but to see if he was worthy of facing your might. While I believe he's no better than Atrocian I'm sure you'd want to see the anguish on his face as you kill him and those he's sworn to protect."

Vilgax was in silence for a moment then spoke. "I suppose you did well. When I am recovered, I have a mission for you. I want you to fight his allies so they will stay out of my way as I take what I s my right."

"My will is to only serve you Lord Vilgax." Weizel spoke

 **(When did I start writing this chapter I do not know but holy crap this took forever cause I had to find a way to throw Bloxx in and as for those that don't feel like hitting the wiki for those aliens I mentioned were Swampfire's, Goop's, Diamondhead's, and The Worst's species. The color's I gave to Gumball's Bloxx had to do with the colors he has. The blue is obvious, the pink comes from the eyes which if you look at the pic I have for this I am going with those eye, and the green comes from the Omnitrix.)**


End file.
